I Love You To Death Part 1: The Missing Saga
by Wario-Girl
Summary: Raised to hide her difference, Shinimi Fujikage isn't much different from the other strange alien races. After a violent escape from Cherry Valley with her young mentor Piccolo, Shinimi discovers that she is a hybrid of Namek and Saiyan and must win the World Tournament in order to find out about her past -ON HOLD
1. Prelude

_**.:I Love You To Death:.**_

_by __Wario-Girl__/Salverto_

_**I Love You To Death  
Prelude**_

__

Our story takes place in a small traditional village called Cherry Valley. The leaping sun shone its brightness to this quiet village. It was indeed a peaceful paradise for both Humans and Saiyans. Although this village was called paradise for some, it was a living hell for one innocent girl.

This girl was called Shinimi Fujikage. Her first name literally means 'Death', which caused many in Cherry Valley to be suspicious of her. Throughout childhood, Shinimi has suffered rejection from her mother and separation from her father. Clueless about her father, Shinimi just wished he came back. Her mother was very harsh on her because of the reputation she has given to her accidentally, and is also suspicious of Shinimi's real intentions. Everyone kept away from her as children feared her. She was much stronger then regular children, and had slightly different features. Her nails were always black and clawed and her ears were vaguely pointed then regular. Her mother often exclaims that she was a Saiyan, just like her father, but everyone saw something dangerous in her. She wasn't like any other Saiyans…

She was often alone and rejected for who she was. Her mother was always pressuring her to become powerful like 'Real Saiyans', and Shinimi eventually grew up to hate her mother. When she stares into her eyes, something tells her that she wasn't her real mother. Since birth, Shinimi learnt to cope and ignore the pain that lingered in her heart. Until she was twelve, she learnt something so extreme about herself, she remained in silence.

From the day she discovers herself, she was never the same, quiet bullied child again…

That was when she met her first and only best friend…

_****_

_Hey guys, it's great to be back into DragonBall Z. It's a childhood dream to write something about such a great TV show! Thanks to my boyfriend, I've been wanting to write a fanfic about this, so here we go. Please forgive me if I screw up in any place. I'm trying hard to fit it in somehow, plus, not everything can work out, so I'm sorry. I will not disclaim or comment on EVERY chapter, it'll drive me crazy XD So here it is:_

_DISCLAIMERS:_

_Dragon Ball Z is (sadly) not mine._

_Only Mrs. Fugikage, Mrs. Sasaki and my lovely Oc Shinimi ^^; Thankies! AND MOST OF ALL, ENJOY!_


	2. Her name is Death

**One: Her Name is Death**

The day was starting up to a typical humid morning. The red orb of the sun was dipping beneath the Eastern Mountains, sending long shadows knifing across the panorama spread beneath it; and from the top of the cliff edge stood Shinimi, as she always did, looking down into the shallow mountain valley dotted with countless wooden, square houses and cherry blossom trees randomly stood around the village.

The wooden houses dominated the village floor, and other buildings such as schools, markets, herbal stores and clothes stores crowded around the wide natural clearing. Her family house sat by the mountain's towering walls, at the edge of the village at the far west.

Cherry Valley, a small yet profitable village, the only home she has ever known.

The twelve-year-old child stared down at the village from the thickly forested side of the Village. The village is what she calls 'home', but deep inside of her it was just a cage where she couldn't escape for freedom. She hated it and had every intention of running away, but sadly, she never had the courage to. Her mother would always stop her. She squinted against the sun, trying to make out some of the figures that were busily rushing around in pastel-coloured kimonos and Gi. Wide dark eyes stared sadly at her home, seeing her mother hanging the washing outside on the balcony at the front of the house. She was too scared of coming back. She was sent out to get some incense from the alter by the forest, but after retrieving none because the people in the alter bolted the doors on her, she was also very late and must have missed her dinner. She didn't felt too hungry, and she looked at her empty hands. Her long black hair swayed gently in the smoothing breeze, the tail of her hair was tied with a silken red ribbon and two tiny antenna-like strands fell over her small, pretty features and face. She bit her lip. Her mother was going to be angry at her-

Shinimi felt her blood stop when she saw the small figure of her mother pointing at her direction, her body expressed impatience and rage and she seemed to be screaming her name.

She set off down the dirt path that ran along the cliff edge, eventually curving off into the village and plunging into the crowds of people. That was when the usual gazing eyes fixed onto her; she could feel them watching her even with her face looking down to her tiny feet. Children hid behind their parents' backs and adults would dash to the other side of the path. Chewing onto a strand of her black hair in anxiety, she hurried off towards her home, her feet scuffing up puffs of dust from the scorched earth, where she saw the fuming small woman by the front door, her fists on her hips.

"For goodness sake, child! What time do you call this then?" Cried out her mother, her face darkened with a deep frown. Shinimi wasn't sure how to explain.

"I'm sorry for being late, mother," Came the tiny reply.

"Sorry? Sorry? You'll be sorry to know that you're not getting any supper and…" A Pause and Shinimi kept her tearful eyes onto the floor. "…where's my incense?"

"I couldn't get any…"

"You couldn't? And why was that?"

"Because they wouldn't let me in…" Her mother sighed angrily.

"Well, maybe if you weren't a bloody rupture-being, none of this wouldn't happen, right?" Her mother snarled.

Shinimi couldn't do much but she shot her mother the darkest glare she could produce, trying hard not to look weak. She only gained a hard pinch on her elfin-like ears. She cried out in ache and many of the villagers turned and faced her. Her mother dragged her inside of the house by the ear.

Their house was cool and shady, sheltered from the stark daylight by its overhanging bamboo roof. Only Shinimi and her mother lived in the house, but there was once a time where four people lived under the same roof. The house was always spotless and Shinimi can't even leave her small traditional wooden shoes by the door. They must be placed in the shoe-rack in the hallway, perfectly.  
Her mother yanked her past the doors and spun around at her.

"You better get ready! Mrs. Sasaki will be down in less than ten minutes."

"Who's…who's Mrs. Sasaki?" Shinimi asked curiously, rubbing her now red-hot ear.

"This woman will, hopefully, identify what you really are," Her mother replied with no emotion. She rubbed her weary hands onto a tea-cloth made with white cotton. "You better get washed, nice and clean. I don't want to be known as the woman with a dirty child, as well as a rupture-being…"

Shinimi ignored the hurt that plagued inside of her, so she hurried up the stairs into her bedroom. Rupture-being…that word was always plastered on her. It means broken being or creature. She was label with this tag for as long as she could remember and yet it still hurts her, not matter how hard she denied it.

After Shinimi got freshly washed, her mother called her to come down stairs. Shinimi silently prayed for something good to happen to her, and that she would not screw this up…

When she came back to the tea-room, she saw an old woman sitting on a cushion, who rose when she saw her as if she was startled to even see her. Mrs. Sasaki, which Shinimi assumed, sat beside her mother and she had her eyes fixed firmly onto Shinimi.

"Her eyes…they speak something alien," She murmured for a moment, but then, clearing her thoughts, she came down to sit back, but her eyes never left her. She was old and cranky-looking, white hair sat like thin wires on her head and she wore a stiff blue and pink kimono.

Seeing the response, Shinimi felt instant anger boiling in her. The several years of storing depression and rejection was slowly starting to convert into rage, but she held that down too, even when it was incredibly eager to burst out to life. Shinimi stared at her, not moving. Her mother looked worried for a moment, but she bravely spoke up.

"Would you like some green tea, Mrs. Sasaki?"

The old woman nodded politely at Mrs. Fujikage, and then she faced Shinimi.

"What is your name, child?" She asked, her voice stern like steel yet weary.

"I'm Shinimi Fujikage," Shinimi muttered. The old woman's fatigued eyes widened.

"Hmm…her name is death," She replied, as if disgusted by her name. A moment's silence and her mother shot a hot glare at Shinimi and slapped her at the back of her head.

"Respect your elders!" She snapped and Shinimi gave Mrs. Sasaki a small bow, to which Mrs. Sasaki responded with a nod. Then she gave out the biggest sigh she'd given yet, and began to pick with one hand at a crusty patch on her neck. Shinimi wanted to look away, but her eyes were fixed on her own.

"Hmm, you're the year of the monkey. I can tell…Twelve, white…you're the planet Venus…Such unusual eyes! So dark and dinted-looking! No colour but black…No colour of an irises, but the pupils …come closer,"

Shinimi saw the burning glare her mother gave out from behind the kitchen door and she stepped towards the old woman as Mrs. Sasaki stood up. Mrs. Sasaki began to examine her face, not only with her eyes but with her fingertips. She spent a long while checking Shinimi's nose from different angles, and her ears. She pinched the lobes several times and stroked and bent the tip of her pointed ear for another long while. She then gave out a grunt to indicate she was done with Shinimi.

"Hmm," She faced her mother. "May I examine her body?"

Shinimi felt her heart stop but her mother replied.

"Yes, you may."

Closing the curtains around the room, Shinimi began to feel her blood pumping hard inside of her chest. Her mother closed the kitchen door behind her and stood there, watching. Shinimi watched carefully as the old woman examined her arms. She snatched her hand suddenly, surprising Shinimi. "My, my! You paint your fingernails black? Disgusting! And they are claws, just like a hawk!"

"Actually, they were already like that," Shinimi was surprised herself of her dark reply and naturally she snatched her hand back. That was when the old woman pinched her ears hard, just like her mother. She cried out. "Leave my ears alone!" The old woman suddenly stared at her and this time; Shinimi saw the burning fire of anger in them. She judged her wrongly as a sweet old woman. Mrs. Sasaki examined Shinimi's hands again, and then her hair.

"Such attractive hair," She replied. "It's like Saiyan hair…"

"She must have got that from her father," Mrs. Fujikage said from the door. "He is a Saiyan,"

"Interesting," She soon untied the shirt Shinimi was wearing and removed it. Shinimi's eyes stared in horror at her mother, who stood there, leaning on the doorjambs, arms folded, looking rather happy with what she was seeing. Mrs. Sasaki's cold hands ran along Shinimi's bare back, as if unbelieving that she had flesh-coloured skin. She hummed, rubbing her bony knuckles against her spine. Shinimi gritted her teeth and as the old woman stood in front of her, her interest grew somewhat more then ever before. Her eyes widened, fascinated. "Your teeth," She pinched Shinimi's jaw and opened them. She examined her mouth and her pupils dinted in horror. "Her teeth! Sharp as a knife!" Still holding Shinimi's mouth open as if she was a lion, she looked over her shoulders. "Mrs. Fujikage, please look at her mouth. Her tongue is extraordinary!"

Her mother walked towards the old woman and gazed down Shinimi's mouth like staring at art in a museum.

"Her tongue…" Her mother said silently, taken back. She stepped away from the plagued child. "It's a purplish-blue colour!" The old woman nodded at her mother's reply of horror.

"Interesting, and her teeth are jagged, like a tiger's jaw!"

Embarrassed enough, Shinimi pulled away and covered her mouth with her hand, giving the old woman and her wrecking mother a hot glare.

"Behave!" Her mother snarled and Shinimi stood there, her jaw tightened in rage as Mrs. Sasaki examined under her arms, and then began to move her bosoms around a bit. Shinimi clenched her hands into fists, wishing this would be over. As if Mrs. Sasaki hasn't done enough, she suddenly yanked Shinimi's pants to the floor, looked up and down, and faced her mother. Shinimi had had enough!

As Mrs. Sasaki turned to her mother, Shinimi pulled her pants back up. This certainly caught the old woman's attention, as well as her mother's.

"Excuse me, please step out of your pants," Mrs. Sasaki shot at her like an old teacher.

"No!" Came the hot reply. Her mother gave her a face painted with rage and disgust, as well as the old hag. "Leave me alone!" Shinimi's anger flowed so fluidly inside of her, it felt natural, and so more ammunition stored inside of her were ready to burst out of her.

"I have not finished, child!"

"I have a name you know, Witch of hell!" Shinimi snapped back.

"Shinimi!" Her mother screamed, her voice filled with anger.

"Leave me alone! You are not getting anything out of me! As if I don't feel bad enough as it is!" Shinimi burst out. The old woman growled irritably at her, a face a cross between an old woman and a pissed-off blowfish. Shinimi pointed an accusing finger at Mrs. Sasaki. "You better leave me alone now. I want nothing to do with you!"

"This is the reason why you have no friends, child!" Her mother snapped back at her, cutting Shinimi's courage right down. Friends…something Shinimi never had. Everyone feared her, as if she was a monster and no one wanted to be her friend. Her mother had her ways of rubbing hurtful things onto her. She was always blamed for everything, and this was the worse thing she has said…

"You must be a child of Satan himself!" The old hag croaked in fear as if it was the end of the world. Shinimi burst out laughing, scornfully.

"Go burn in hell!" Shinimi yelled back at her.

Her mother charged towards her, her face only inches away from Shinimi's, and she could feel her mother's infuriated breath.

"You better apologise to Mrs. Sasaki as well as me, child!" Her mother saw a response she has never been given by Shinimi in her life. Instead of doing what she was told, Shinimi grinned darkly, a sharp grin that was filled with fanged teeth. Her eyes stared back at her.

"No!" She hissed, but then she was interrupted when a sharp, violent snap of pain swiftly slapped at her face. Shinimi then noticed that her own mother slapped her, hard, across the face. Shinimi felt numb at first and she stood there startled, but soon tears of ache burned at the back of her eyes painfully and her throat tightened. She was staring at the woman who was supposed to love her, to protect her and to take care of her. But she was officially facing the eyes of her first enemy. Her mother, Mrs. Fujikage, always have been manipulative, and never treated Shinimi with the same respect and love she demanded from Shinimi. How did her father ever fell in love with a beast such as Mrs. Fujikage? She hated the children in her village since she was about ten…they have mistreated her and she envied the families they have, the homes they live, the money they own, the possessions they have and the love and respect they have from the creators. She wanted a perfect body and she wanted a perfect soul, but she knew she was different since she first looked at a mirror. Her mother's narrow dark-blue eyes contrasted with Shinimi's dark, dinted pupils.

Her mother sighed angrily and suddenly, Shinimi felt as if she was the blame again for being angry and unable to hold it any longer.

"Get back into your clothes!" her mother snarled heartlessly. Shinimi knew the reason why. Mrs. Sasaki was almost in tears to see Shinimi's reaction like a small child. Mrs. Fujikage came to comfort Mrs. Sasaki as Shinimi took her shirt from the floor slowly. "I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Sasaki, but I have warned you how much of a selfish, evil bitch Shinimi is," Those words coming out of her mother finally made the cogs in her feet gear up. Without thinking, Shinimi turned onto the balls of her feet while sobbing and rushed towards the door. Her mother called after her and she was deeply tempted to stop by her command, but she urged herself to be free, urged herself to run as fast as she can. She was the fastest runner in the village, so she only replied her mother with a sob and hurried down the same dirt path, pushing everyone who was in her way away from her, hating everything and everyone…

…she wanted to get away from anything and everything…

She could hear her mother screaming her name in a voice of fury and rage, but Shinimi just remembered why she was hurt and she sprinted into the forest.


	3. Voice of a Namekian

**Two: Voice of a Namekian**

Shinimi sprinted through the forests with her eyes full of hot tears. They fluttered away like cherry blossom petals, and streamed down her smooth face like the Kuja River down south. The clear yellowish liquid slid down from her eyelashes and rolled the curves of her cheeks, stinging the target of her mother's slap. She hated everything, so when she managed to rush through the forest, she tore the branches that got in her way, screaming and hissing through clenched teeth, imagining she was ripping the very souls of the villagers. She began to think about her Mother, ripping out her hair and tearing her face apart, pulling her jaw and snapping it away...

She stopped...how could she think like that? That wasn't very Saiyan of her. Saiyans are not supposed to think that sort of violence towards their family or home...so why was she? She began to ponder what she REALLY was. Was she just kidding herself? Why can't anyone accept her for who she was? Her mother rejected her and treated her very cruelly, she didn't ask to be born…so was she here on the planet just to be toyed with?

She was panting now, her entire body drenched with beads of sweat from rage, but something powerful was building up from her fingertips to her chest, and she was worried in case her heart was about to rip out of her chest somehow...

She trembled as she stood there, angry thoughts running through her head, trafficking madly…

She collapsed onto her knees on the forested floor that was carpeted with dried leaves and twigs. She stared at the woodland floor, thinking harder, more bitterly and very confused. More tears rained down her face, and she watched as the translucent golden tears dripped onto the back of her hand and her thigh.

Another strange oddity…but she wasn't bothered, nothing was surprising her anymore…

The villagers made her so intense with rage. She feels so alienated, so fake... They were full of Humans, maybe that's why...but what she doesn't understand is that they KNOW what Saiyans are like, so why did they treat her with such disrespect?

What did 'real' Saiyans have that she didn't…or what did she have that Saiyans didn't?

Snarling to herself, she rubbed her strange-coloured tears away with the palm of her hand, and when it was too wet, she moved to the other hand. She remained sitting on the floor for a long while, calming down.

Curiously, she stuck her tongue out and was surprised to even see it. It was slightly pointed and what her mother and the old hag said was right. Her tongue was purplish with a tint of blue. She also placed a thumb onto her teeth and felt it nearly piercing her flesh, so she tried feeling it again more gently. It wasn't Saiyan tongue and teeth, she could tell. Saiyans looked too human, but they had their side of oddities. Why the hell were they accepted? She slowly fingered her ear, running the tips along the shell, feeling the abnormal pointed tip and she sighed. This was herself. This was Shinimi. She could never change that...

Something caught her attention. She looked up, her dark eyes fixed firmly onto a bright yellow creature. It fluttered, gliding gracefully towards her. Shinimi didn't move, but she smiled at the beautiful Butterfly. It was a Fujitsu Butterfly, rare creatures they are. Its wings seemed to have glistened in the leaping sun from above the leafy canopy. She remained still. It flew towards her and landed straight onto her nose and she was tempted to scratch the tiny itch. She held in her giggle and it relaxed onto her nose. But it didn't last. It hopped away from her and glided around her before flying away. Shinimi jumped onto her feet, her tears dried now and she followed it as silently as she could, being careful not to scare it. She walked through the purple and pink flowered bush, pushing the branches away, following it. It waited for her to catch up and she smiled. It was as if it WANTED her to follow it. She managed to catch up with it, and soon, she was deep into the forested bush, but she wasn't scared. Keeping her eyes on the butterfly, she ended up to come to the end of the bush and forest. When she looked beyond the scene before her, it took her breath away.

She was in a massive landscape of grass that swayed gently in the air, the sky was bright-blue and had very little clouds. The massive sun shone down and she examined the landscape. Rolling foothills and grassland, bathed in the warm sun, the maroon-leaned Nakka trees were standing on the grassy area randomly, their branches thick with healthy buds of Clipknot flowers. Shinimi sniffed the fresh, warm breeze that began to blow through her hair and she looked up at the azure sky.

Shinimi bit her lip, too scared to take a step in this paradise. Shinimi thought she was hallucinating, but the pain that still stung her cheek told her otherwise. She blinked and soon, slowly walked into the paradise. She felt something in her suddenly, and it felt good. She felt safe to be away from her home. She felt as if this place was supposed to be for herself. She soon felt a smile run across her face and a noise came out of her mouth. A laugh. Something she felt as if she has never done before. She laughed, bright and happy, and she laughed even more and suddenly she couldn't stop. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she felt so free from her living nightmare, she wanted to practically live here. Skipping along the grassy hills, she flipped over onto her back and soon, panting, relaxed onto the grass, her arms folded behind the back of her head, pillowing it. She closed her eyes.

She felt her very soul relax and all misery drained out of her as fast as a running pipe of water, gushing away from her body and soon, she was left with a bare shell of fluttering happiness. She felt free and incredibly light. Smiling so much made her face ache. But it didn't matter, she was in paradise, she was in Heaven. Nothing matter to her so much. She opened her eyes to see several butterflies hovering above her face, the same Fijitsu butterflies she saw before. She smiled at them and got onto her feet.

"What are you guys doing?" She giggled, and she reached over to touch them. They landed onto her finger and she smiled. But they flew away and began to tempt her to follow her again. Giggling, she began to following them. "I'm gonna get yea!" She laughed; skipping along the grassy landscape, the hot air gently caressed her face and black hair carelessly. She walked towards the grand tree that sat on the far side of the landscape, its massive roots bursting from the ground. She was thinking about climbing the tree, but something stopped her.

She stopped in her place and her blood went cold. She wasn't alone. Before her, next to the grand tree was a figure. It sat cross-legged, hands connecting each other finger-by-finger, his eyes closed. Shinimi hid behind a rocky wall, and peered over, examining more of this figure. He wore a massive white cloak with sharp shoulder-pads, and wore a Gi of dark purple. His rope-like belt was a shade of calm blue, like the sky but darker. He also wore a strange hat made from clean, crisp white cloth. Shinimi blinked at the figure. It wasn't a Saiyan. There was something different about him that she liked. His ears were the mirror-image of her own, but had flesh of green. She tilted her head. The figure was levitating beautifully, incredibly skilful. But soon she realised that he wasn't human, or Saiyan…perhaps something from another planet. He didn't look threatening, just peacefully. She wanted to say 'hi', but the courage ran away from her and only left the dominating darkness.

She watched in awe. She has never seen such a peaceful, looking creature in her life. It made her smile. She stared at him, peering shyly from behind the rocky wall, watching him. His green skin shone in the sun, glistening perfectly. His face, she secretly adored the most, was the most perfectly angulated face she has ever encountered. Narrow features and a stern expression from meditating had a strange aura. He certainly didn't look like the joker-type, but his face showed youth. He looked like he was in his older teens or something. Shinimi felt her jaw slowly drop in fascination without realising. There was something about this guy she really liked. She stared at him until she could no longer look at him. Her eyes darted to the grass beneath her wooden shoes and she covered her shy smirk with her hand and she felt her cheeks heat up. She was blushing? What was this, she wondered? Perhaps seeing an older, surprisingly attractive 'man' before her was the cause of it. She really never had any time to look at boys of her age. They all tend to laugh at her, or even run away from her scared. She feared he would do the same.

What was he? He was certainly beautiful, in a startling way. Just the way he's meditating there on his own...

...She remembered a time when her mother was teaching her about being a 'powerful Saiyan'. She explained about Saiyan and other species...

Namekian!

That was the one! She remembered the only enemy that was green-skinned...aren't they aliens of some sort? It didn't matter. He was amazing in his own manner. She has never encountered a Namekian before, but it was one of the greatest experiences in her life.

She glanced up and was sad to see that he was gone. How did he go so suddenly? Was he just a figment of her imagination? Sighing deeply, she felt all of the rejection and depression seeping back in her like black ink through white cotton. She frowned to herself and she sighed.

Turning around, she thought of doing something other then going home...

A massive hand snatched a clump of her pastel-blue shirt and yanked her tiny body from the ground. A scream escaped past her lips from the sudden change of atmosphere. The world spun around her and by the time she catch up with what was really happening, she felt her throat tighten in horror. She was several feet off the ground.

Her face was only inches away from HIM. She cowered down to see two piercing eyes staring back at her sharply. They seemed to have hypnotised her, as she could not move at all. Her body became numb with fear. The mysterious Namekian was staring straight at her and she suddenly felt in danger. It took her a while to notice how tall he REALLY was. He wasn't smiling just as she hoped, he was snarling at her.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled angrily as he shook the tiny girl in his grip. His deep-bass voice shook the very bones inside of Shinimi, making them grow soft with fear. Shinimi cried out in horror and tried to speak, but his cold eyes paralysed her from talking. She gripped onto his muscular arm and tried to force him to let go of her. "Well!"

"I'm s-s-sorry!" She stuttered, fright growing more and more in her eyes. "I d-didn't mean to-"

"Mean what? Spy on me! You must be one of those," He snapped, shaking the girl harder by the scruff of her shirt. Shinimi began to panic even more, kicking her feet in the air, hoping to be released. It failed.

"No!" She exclaimed, fear full in her voice. "I just found this place, and..."

"What?"

"...and I'm sorry!" Shinimi was close to tears now. His features darkened and her fear grew more.

"Give me one good excuse why I shouldn't kill you right now!" He threatened darkly. Shinimi's eyes widened to see fangs in his mouth as he yelled at her. They were the same as her own. She couldn't speak once again, and then he leaned over towards her face, so close she actually thought he was going to kiss her. He examined her face and he smirked at it darkly. With his other hand, he pinched his fingers onto her chin, moving her head from side-to-side. She allowed him to do this. "Such a pretty face..." He said and then he added evilly. "...shame I'm going to smash it." He laughed and stopped to see the girl's face crumple to tears. He watched as the clear yellow tears sit on his thick black lashes for a moment, shimmering in the bright sunlight and the finally fell onto his dark green wrists. He stared at it heartlessly for a moment, and when he faced Shinimi, she was crying tears of fright but she was giving him a hot glare that said 'Don't annoy me'. It was a face he often made himself. He took a moment to examine more then her face. Her ears were pointed, like his ears, her eyes enchanted him and her hands seemed familiar. He closed his eyes, thinking into her mind, what was she..?

"I just wanted you to be my friend..."

He opened his eyes to see Shinimi staring back at him, her tears still running down, but her face was painted with courage. Her small voice caught his attention. To see such a small, strange child facing towards a dangerous Namekian seemed pretty abnormal to him. She should have known he was dangerous...

"But I'm dangerous," he murmured heartlessly. "Just a Namekian that can kill your tiny body with on snap," To explain it more, he snapped his fingers in front of her face. She didn't flinch. "What are you, exactly?"

"...I...I don't know..." She began to cry even more. He watched her golden-clear tears roll down her face. They were not tears of a human nor a Saiyan... Humming silently to himself, he placed the palm of his hand onto her forehead. She closed her eyes as he did so, feeling the pleasant warmth of his hand against her skin. He stared at her with his narrow eyes and thought, until he discovered the answer and his hand slowly moved away. She looked back at him and he seemed stunned. His eyes were wide with shock, his pupils dinted. Could she be the one?

"Y-You're...you're a Saiyan...but you're not at the same time..." he answered lowly. He tilted his head at her. "What species are your parents?"

"I...I really don't know..."

"What about the one you call 'Mother'?" His voice seemed softer.

"To be honest...I don't think she's my mother..."

"...neither do I..."

Shinimi looked up from the startling reply. He was smiling lightly at her and soon, gently placed her back onto the ground. They exchanged looks for a while, then he reached over towards her. She flinched, waiting for some sort of attack to happen, but instead, he grabbed the antenna-like hair from her face and examined it. He then smiled. "Hmm, Hybrid..."

Shinimi stared up at the supposing enemy. He seemed to have misunderstood her in the first place, but now, he seemed to know her problems, know her past life and know her attitudes and personality. She suddenly felt close to him herself. There was an aura he gave out that made her feel...safe. As if he was her own kind...

"What are you doing here?" Shinimi asked silently.

"Just doing my own business...just meditating really..." He folded his arms. "You ran away from home, right?"

"H-How did you know that?" She asked. He replied only by smirking and turning away from her, walking back towards the grand tree. Shinimi followed him. "Excuse me, but, what's your name?"

The towering Namekian before her looked over his shoulders, his white cape flapped gently in the sun-baked breeze.

"Piccolo..." Shinimi nodded in response of his answer. He began to walk towards the tree. "So, who slapped you, Shinimi-Chan?"

"What?" She jumped back, horrified of his answer. "H-How did you know my name and..." she gently placed her tiny fingers onto her sore cheek. "...and this..?"

"I can just tell," He replied lowly without looking back at her. He stood by the tree at the same spot he was before and folded his legs, fluidly levitating in the air again. He folded his arms. "So, tell me..." His voice became stern suddenly, and so Shinimi did as she was told by command of his tone.

"My mother..."

"She's not your mother!" he fired instantly. Shinimi felt her heart stop and jolted at the suddenly reply.

"W-What?"

"I know I'm only young, but by looking deep into you, I can tell you she isn't your mother!" He closed his eyes, his arms still folded and he added, much softer this time. "I'm sorry, but she's human. You are in no shape and form of those humans,"

"So, what am I?" She asked, starting to get irritated by riddles he was saying now.

"Hybrid,"

"A Hybrid of what?"

He said nothing after that. Shinimi waited for a reply, but nothing happened. Snarling, she walked towards him and began to playfully tug onto his ears.

"Leave my ears alone!" She ignored him, and he sighed darkly to himself as she shuffled herself to sit onto his folded lap. "What are you doing, fool?"

"Tell me!" When she got comfy, she folded her arms and legs on top of him and glared at him over her shoulder. He rolled his eyes and force-pushed her off his lap. She growled at his reaction, and she rubbed her side in where she landed on and looked at him.

"I think you're too young to realise what you really are," He murmured, opening one eye to look at her. He chuckled mockingly at her.

"Really?" she muttered furiously. She sat onto her knees before him and was suddenly startled to compare his body to her own. He was much broader and taller than herself, and less fragile looking. "And how old are you then, almighty Sensei?" She bobbed her head from side-to-side as she said that. There was a pause, broken by the chirping of happy birds.

"Old enough," He replied, closing his eye again.

"Age?"

"Older than you...let's say I'm a teenager," He said lowly. Shinimi soon gave out a deep sigh, giving up with him. She looked at him and crossed her legs over like he did and blinked at him.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Levitate, and so perfectly too,"

He smiled at the compliment.

"Nice. I've been trained by my father," He replied.

"Could you teach me?" Shinimi requested silently. Piccolo snorted a laugh.

"Could you really do it?" he answered her question with another question, to which Shinimi nodded instantly.

"I could try!" She almost screamed in excitement, and she calmed herself down. Piccolo didn't smile. There was a pregnant silence, until Piccolo broke it.

"Isn't it time you go home?"

Shinimi turned to him, feeling slightly hurt from the comment. It was as if he was trying to get rid of her. She sighed and faced to the grassy flooring.

"I don't want to go home…"

"And why's that?"

Shinimi sniffed.

"My…she will hurt me again. I can feel it…every time I got through that door I call 'home', I end up in a death-trap of false accusation and lies. I'm told I'm a bitch, that I'm horrible, I'm a liar, deceitful, that I smell…that I am alien…" Piccolo stifled a giggle and Shinimi fired a hot glare at him. "The hell is so funny?"

He shook his head at her.

"Humans are ridiculously foolish," Piccolo smirked. Shinimi's eyes fell to the ground and she nodded.

"Tell me about it…" Shinimi whimpered, tears threatened to fall once again. She covered her face with the palm of her hand and hid her eyes as tears ran down. She tried extremely hard to hide them, but…

"You're crying," No reply. Piccolo blinked at Shinimi, who had kept her head down, avoiding eye-contact from him. "Why is that?"

"I-I'm hated!" Shinimi hissed through tears. "I'm a freak; I'm a rupture-being! If that witch isn't my mother then why did my mother leave me? That must be why! I'm hideous!" She clasped her hands onto her eyes and wept louder, unable to hold in her tears anymore. Piccolo suddenly felt a heavy weight clash onto him. It was like watching a lost Namekian child cry for its mother, and yet she's dead beside it and the child is unable to understand why she isn't moving…

Shinimi felt something on her head, and realised that Piccolo was stroking her hair. She calmed down suddenly and she smiled wetly, ease rested onto her soul again. She felt safe again from the thought of her home.

"You're not hideous…those humans have no clue what you are. For I, I do…" He nuzzled his knuckles onto her jaw-bone gently, before pulling away. Shinimi whimpered as he pulled away. She faced him, wiping her tears away.

"What am I then?" She muttered shortly.

"Beautiful…compared to those freaks, anyway," he murmured back, like a rebellious teenage human itself. Shinimi giggled at his answer and felt her cheeks go red. "They probably hate you because they're jealous….because they know what powers you have…you need to stop letting those humans control you like one of their own…you are from two proud races…"

"You seem to know a lot about the humans and…me…" Piccolo hummed in reply. Shinimi shyly held onto his hand and squeezed it. His pointed ears pricked up in alert. "Maybe you can help me. Can you teach me? I need to know my powers."

Piccolo laughed, and was planning of snatching his hand back, but couldn't make him do so.

"We'll see, perhaps if we see each other tomorrow after the 2 cycles past lunch," Piccolo commented, his voice utterly deep but soft. His eyes fixed onto Shinimi's. "Then I can help you teach those pathetic bastards the true powers of us,"

"Us?" Shinimi seemed confused on that certain word. Piccolo smirked and finally found the energy to pull his arm away from her.

"C'mon, you brat. You better leave me alone now,"

"I'm not a brat!" Shinimi screamed, aiming her fist to punch his face from rage, but it startled her to see how fast Piccolo blocked it. He folded his arms and nodded.

"Yep, training is indeed recommended for you," Piccolo smirked darkly, a scornful laugh escaped past his fine green-fleshed lips. "Now go," he indicated this by waving his hand. "Leave me alone for now, and we'll see each other tomorrow?"

"You mean it?"

"It depends if I feel like it," Came back the sullen reply. Shinimi was suddenly torn between two choices. She was confronted by a random Namekian, and yet he was willing to train her to become stronger, or was he just toying with her? She found her answer soon enough, that first sensation of trust clipped itself deep into her heart like a diamond, precious and valuable. Somehow, even through those intimidating eyes, she could trust him…

"Okay, Piccolo-Sama," She replied and with that, she leaned over and pressed her lips onto his smooth, young cheek. It was a fleeting touch, but it possessed a quality of untouched beauty and undamaged innocence it practically startled Piccolo. He flinched away from her, holding his cheek as if her lips were fire.

"What was that for?" Piccolo cried out, taken back. His eyes stared back at her in utter horror, which gave Shinimi more then one reason to giggle at the cute reaction.

"You're the first guy I have ever kissed," She gave him a short, little bow and began to dart towards the forest where she came from, waving at Piccolo as she left him. "See you tomorrow, Piccolo-Sama!" She burst out cheerfully, the pleasurable sense running along with her blood.

Piccolo watched the young girl go, and when she vanished through the bushes, he wondered what happened just then…

…he smirked menacingly. Finally, something to play with…

Sprinting down the dirt path, Shinimi didn't care about anything anymore. She was just too happy, a joy that filled her soul made her feel careless about home. She felt as if she has made her first friend, and something told her that she was safe with him. She burst out laughing between pants from running so fast and wanted to tumble down the hill back into the village, not caring in the world what everyone thought of her.

But by the time she got to her home, the wrench she called 'mother' slammed the door open.

"Shinimi!" She screamed, and suddenly the joy was drained from her body. "How DARE you scare a kind, old lady like Mrs. Sasaki and run out of the house!" She snarled and Shinimi mirrored her snarl. He thought of what Piccolo told her…

"So, with what that bitch was doing to me, I thought that was disrespectful!" Shinimi argued back angrily.

"You disrespect your elders, child! Don't you DARE treat us like the pile of dirt you are!" She stabbed a sharp finger into Shinimi's chest. Shinimi giggled.

"You want respect; you have to fucking earn it!" She snapped suddenly. Her mother's expression gawked at her, unbelieving what she has said, then grinding her teeth, she grabbed a clump of her long, black hair and yanked her into the house like some sort of tug boat. No matter how hard Shinimi tried to ignore the pain, it forced her to give in. After slamming the door, the woman spun around and struck her hand across Shinimi's face, slapping her at the same spot. Shinimi cried out and soon, her living hell became alive.

"You EVER speak to me like that again, and I swear to the almighty dragon, I'll kick you out of my house! You're living under my roof, you abide by my rules! Get it? Got it? GOOD!" Shinimi tried hard not to smirk. That sounds good to her. Leave this hell hole and to do what she wants. But where will she go? She's only twelve, who would take her? If she has no sign of family, what was she going to do? Shinimi closed her eyes and suddenly thought of Piccolo. If this woman who she called mother was really her mother, why would she treat her like this? She has done nothing to her, and yet from the very beginning, she could not understand why she was hated. "Now, get back into your room, you spineless bitch!" Mrs. Fugikage stormed back into the kitchen, leaving Shinimi to hurry back into her bedroom and collapse onto the bed, and she wept, whispering the name that rolled silkily off her tongue.

"Piccolo…"

****

Huzzah! Yeah, just a note, I'm sorry if I have killed Piccolo's personality, I REALLY need to watch the series again and I can promise you it'll get better. College is a damn, hard place to be…anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the next instalment ^^ Thankies!


	4. Having friends isn't so bad

**A/N: Hey everyone, just a little message before we start this chapter. Firstly, I just wanna say thankies for all of those cool and kind reviews. They will help me get this thing going as fast as fire! ^-^ Secondly, forgive me for Killing Piccolo's personality slightly. I haven't watched the DBZ series in AGES. But I'll be watching them with my boyfriend tonight, and hopefully will get his spark back. It's been a while. I hope I get better ^^; Anyway, here's the next chapter. I thik Piccolo's starting to get use to Shinimi XD**

**Shinimi ©_ Wario-Girl/Salverto**

_**Three: Having friends isn't so bad**_

Shinimi managed to wake up early, but her body was still tired. Her face was still stinging and she flinched at the sharp glare of the morning sun. Stretching under her bed-sheet, she yawned to think what to do today. She felt excited, as well as dreading the day. Either something good was going to happen or something bad!

She heard the TV from downstairs and Mrs. Fujikage singing downstairs. Shinimi lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

She had a dream that made her wonder. She was in a broken city, people were screaming and all she could remember was that she was in the arms of someone as a massive beam of golden light blasted through the city, destroying it furiously. The screams of the people echoed in her mind, and yet the battle-cry that yelled beside her thrilled her so much!

She enjoyed the dream… It made her feel powerful, supreme, and feared in a good way.

"Shinimi! Get out of your bed!" The woman, Mrs. Fujikage, bellowed like a screeching banshee downstairs. Shinimi rolled her eyes and lazily got out of the bed, cracking her back and neck better. Normally, Shinimi would rush into her clothes and hurry downstairs…but she didn't feel like it. She didn't care. She was too happy thinking about her little arrangements with Piccolo. She skipped down the stairs and she was greeted when the Hoover was shoved into Shinimi's arms. "Clean downstairs! Do your choirs! I'm going to the shops, and I can't take you because you're a Rupture-Being!" Shinimi would have argued back, but yesterday made her dig a deeper hole for herself, and that the hot burden sat on her chest from last night remained. Mrs. Fujikage's eyes stared onto Shinimi, like a demon of hell fixing its cruel glare at her. Shinimi pulled a blank face. If she smiled, she'll be slapped. If she frowned, she'll get screamed at and if she ever thinks about Piccolo and thought about that little kiss she gave him, making her giggle…who knows…

Nodding shortly, she set the Hoover up as Mrs. Fujikage left the house with her purse and handbag. Shinimi began pulling faces and make rude finger gestures at the door as soon as it was closed. Anger was still within her, she could feel it and every time she sees that face of that 'foolish' human, she wished she had the energy, the courage and the strength of punching her face. Mrs. Fujikage, she realised, always believed that she was right, even if she's wrong. Shinimi was often falsely accused of thing she has never even DREAMED of, and yet no matter how much she tells her that she didn't do it, she would believe that she's right, no matter how small the problem was. If Shinimi ever talks back to her, she would be 'back-chatting' her or 'being disrespectful'. It has only taken Shinimi a while to notice how she was just using that as an excuse…

Throwing the plug onto the smooth, wooden flooring, Shinimi fixed a hot glare at it. She hated her life! She glanced up at the clock. Only half a cycle to wait for. She examined the front room, and suddenly caught eye on a box made from dark-jade silk and golden cotton. It was in a traditional Japanese pattern and enchanted by it, Shinimi walked towards it. It was a big box and she doesn't believe she has ever seen it before. Tilting her head to the side, she tried to pick it up, but it was bolted to the bamboo counter. Shinimi blinked at it and after glancing over her shoulders to make sure no one was watching, she flicked the golden tab to open it and when she lifted the lid up slowly, her eyes widened.

Before her was an orange-golden ball, cushioned on a silken crimson pillow. The ball looked like it was made from glass that was shimmering with a godly light. Imprinted in the glass was two blood-red stars that looked third-dimensional in the glass. It shone brightly into her eyes and suddenly, she felt like she was floating in mid-space, floating and dancing through the wishing stars, bouncing from planet to planet and finally she came upon a greenish-blue planet, and it was populated with millions of figures. She only managed to have a glimpse at them and couldn't manage to examine the faces properly, but they were smiling, welcoming her and an old-looking figure opened his arms and softly spoke to her.

"Welcome home, Queen Mika…"

The telephone screamed, making Shinimi zone out of from the vision and she yelped in horror, nearly falling back and collapsing onto her bottom, staring upon the box in overwhelming awe.

Waking up from her vision, she scurried from the floor and hurried to the phone, somersaulting in her trembling hands before she managed to hold it firmly.

"H-Hello?" She said silently.

"Hey there, Shinimi-Chan, I hope you're still coming for training…" That voice!

"Piccolo?" She looked around the room wildly. "How did you know this number?" She glanced through the window, seeing if she could see his face and figure again. No sign, she began to panic instead of ponder.

"I can just tell," he could see him shrugging as he said that. "So, you coming?"

"Err…of course…but I have to wait for Mrs. Fugikage,"

"Pfft You're not letting that human control you, are you?"

"Well, no, I um…"

"Well come out and play," he giggled. The phone hung up. Was it Piccolo trying to encourage her to come along for training, or was he just trying to freak her out?

She looked at the mysterious ball and closed the lid of it, locking it up. She stood there, wondering if all of these things were true. Could they possibly be true? They felt like it deep inside of her.

Smiling at the thought of training with Piccolo, she decided to leave the house. 'Forget the Hoover,' she thought. 'Forget that woman; I have something to look forward to.' With that thought sticking on her mind, she placed her wooden shoes on and scurried out of the house, not caring about the eyes that stared at her, wondering why the Rupture-Being was acting so happy, so cheerful. She was a strange creature; she doesn't have any emotions…She isn't human.

Shinimi sat on the grass, her legs folded underneath her and she was looking up at Piccolo, waiting for him. He stood there, towering over her, wondering what to do. He has a girl waiting to do whatever he wants by command. He grinned darkly at that. He could tell that Shinimi will do ANYTHING for him, by his command. He leaned down, his arms folded.

"So, you want me to teach you?"

"Yes, Piccolo-Sama," Shinimi replied cheerfully. Piccolo tutted to himself, thinking of something cruel to do to her. She seems so happy, was she really naïve?

"You wanted to know how to levitate, right?" he asked in his deep voice. Shinimi nodded.

"Yes,"

"Well, it's the same method as flying. Am I correct?"

"…I guess so-" Piccolo leaned down and snatched the back of Shinimi's shirt, pulling her up from the ground and before she could ask him what he was doing, he threw her across the field incredibly fast and long. Shinimi screamed from the frightful throw and Piccolo laughed. This could be fun. Shinimi crashed onto the grassy banks, rolling down the hill and when she finally came to a stop, she wondered if she was suppose to do something then?

She got up on her trembling legs, and brushed the dirt off her legs. She felt instantly shaken up from it, but she must learn to conquer the fear. She thought about Mrs. Fujikage have done to her, and it angered her. She hurried up the hill and rushed towards Piccolo. He stared back down at her, looking at the grass strands that stuck out of her hair and the dirt marks on her face.

"Do it again!" She demanded. "I want to learn!"

He blinked at her, and soon, she was thrown across the field again, this time, higher and even faster. Shinimi screamed, and Piccolo watched unsurprising to see her hugging onto herself and she crashed down onto the same verdant bank.

Eventually, Shinimi come running back to Piccolo and demanded another try. Was she being serious? Piccolo rolled his eyes. This could go on for a while. But taking advantage, he snatched her shirt and lunged her again into the air, taken pleasure from her screaming.

The next teaching was 'levitating' combined with 'swimming'. Piccolo and Shinimi stood by the edge of the hill; the cool breeze blew around them gently as they stared at the river that rushed through the landscape wildly. Shinimi swallowed a hard lump in her throat, but Piccolo took the chance to throw her into the raging river. She flapped around against the water, screaming for help, but Piccolo stood there with his arms folded, his dark smirk fixed onto his face. He chuckled to himself.

Another training program was what Piccolo called, 'Fiery Spirit'. He forced her to walk across coal that was burning with fire. She surprisingly took the pain well. He suddenly began to think that Shinimi was more powerful then he expected. Normally, she'd be bleeding and bruised to heck. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. He could be right about her. Looking into her spirit, and seeing her react in such a demanding manner, he knew that she was one of them.

It finally came to the dark evening. The twilight sun glowed a sickly orange tone in the sky and Shinimi was rubbing onto her internally pained arms and legs. Her chest seemed to be crumpling as she breathes and her head burned agonizingly. But she managed to look up to Piccolo and smiling delightfully at him. He blinked at her.

"You do realised that I was just fooling with you?" Piccolo muttered heartlessly. Shinimi giggled, which made him look at her as if she was crazy.

"Oh, I know, but I thought it was fun. It'll toughen me up, right?"

Piccolo didn't attempt to answer. He shrugged with a small hum to himself and began to walk back to the Grand tree, his arms folded.

"So, if I asked you to come tomorrow, would you?" He asked without looking at her.

"Of course, not only it gets me away from home but I get to spend more time with you," Shinimi replied from behind, brushing her hair back and pulling reeds of grass and leaves out of her now-damp hair. Piccolo snorted a laugh. Shinimi was suddenly caped by his white cloak, as the evening winds blew hard suddenly and it glided over her. She giggled and held onto the edge of the white cloak, like a child holding onto her father's hand. "It's a good thing I picked you,"

Piccolo stopped, wondering what she was saying, and the he spun around slowly and faced her.

"For what?" His deep voice compelled her for a moment.

"My best friend," She giggled. "What else?"

The Teenage Namekian paused for a moment, stunned and turned around to her. He fixed eyes with her, her eyes icy-calm but dark with passion. She was speaking the truth, he could feel it, and he could tell by her eyes. She stared up at him and suddenly was hypnotised by his intimidating eyes, but she adored them. Piccolo soon turned away when he could no longer look at her. He felt shocked suddenly. This was the first time anyone has ever claimed him as their best friend, but he wasn't suppose to mean it like that…he liked the idea.

Maybe having a friend to talk to, to actually train under his wing and perhaps to pick on wasn't such a bad idea. He actually liked the idea. Maybe he wanted someone to be with. He chuckled lowly, as if he wasn't bothered about her little reply and folded his arms, standing by Grand Tree.

"I guess this is time for you to go home,"

"I'll see you tomorrow," Shinimi said instantly. "I will! I want to be with you all day tomorrow!" She giggled. She hugged his massive arm and he began to panic. "Please!"

"Don't pull my arm!" he exclaimed in horror, as if it was going to snap off. Shinimi released him and blinked at him.

"Why?"

He looked into her narrow, innocent eyes and signed deeply.

"Never mind," He smiled and Shinimi gazed deeply into his smile. It was such a sweet thing. And it was made in kindness, too. "I'll see you tomorrow, friend." He ruffled her soaked hair playfully and Shinimi mirrored his smile. "Same time?"

"No, let's go all day! I want to spend as much time with you as I can,"

"Fine by me," Piccolo finally felt the warmth of his smile grow in his chest. Maybe having a friend isn't so bad…

3


	5. Fearless

_**Four: Fearless**_

The cool air swept across the lush plains. The Grand Tree stood there proudly; its massive roots weaved in and out from the grassy banks, like a giant spider striking its legs through the ground.

By the grand tree levitated Piccolo, arms and legs folded, his eyes closed with deep thoughts.

Piccolo was waiting. Pondering, he thought how alone he was for nearly all of his life. And then suddenly some girl comes towards him, having the courage to stand in the same earth as him, and was able to talk to him. He smiled at that thought. Indeed, it amused him to think such a tiny girl was brave enough to speak to a Namekian...but looking into her thoughts, they were alike. She was alone, bullied, beaten and scarred with the impression was she was a mistake. To find someone who he could, secretly, relate to...Piccolo let out a deep sigh...

No! He must be focused! What would his Dad say...what Shinimi's father would say...

Poor thing. She knew so little and yet he knew so much...

He smirked. His plan to take the world once was foiled by Goku...but with another person, like Shinimi, by his side. It could possibly become possible to get the Earth. Shinimi would hate the humans, he knew that...

"Piccolo-Sama!"

Piccolo slowly opened one eye and felt a small smile run across his face. By the Nanka trees he saw the small figure of Shinimi rushing towards him. His eyes fixed onto her. She was holding something. A small bow?

Nodding once, he stood up onto his feet.

"So, you came?"

"Sure, I did!" Came the cheery replied. "Oh, I bought something for you,"

"Oh?" Piccolo blinked.

"Well, I took them from my cupboards. They always lock their shops on me..." Shinimi looked down to the floor for a while before she giggled and Piccolo watched her. She soon revealed a small box with chocolate-covered bread sticks. Piccolo blinked at it.

"Erm..."

"They're Pocky," Shinimi smiled. "Chocolate. Do you like them?"

"I'm not a big fan..." Piccolo waved his hand at her.

"Please try some," Shinimi asked, almost begging. "I got them just for you,"

"Shinimi-Chan," Piccolo's tone deepened, but he saw Shinimi opening the pack and already pulling a Pocky stick out.

"Come here," she smirked darkly and reached over to him. But his height compared to her own height, even though they were both teenagers. It was Piccolo's turn to smirk.

"You can't reach me-" Piccolo was sharply interrupted when Shinimi used all of her strength to jump up towards his face and, literally, hugged his face with her arms, dangling several feet from the ground. "Get-Get off my face!" Piccolo's muffled voice raged against Shinimi's chest and Shinimi laughed, trying hard to force the Pocky into his mouth. But Piccolo snarled irritably, gripping his clawed hands onto Shinimi's hips and yanked her off his face, ripping her away from him and she flew backwards into the Grand Tree. She gasped in ache when she clashed into the tree unbelievably hard, winding her and she collapsed onto her knees. She stared at the floor on her knees for a while, gaining her breath back. She then looked up at Piccolo, stunned to see him looking back at her, as if he wasn't bothered of what he did to her. She trembled on her knees and gradually got up. He still didn't move. Piccolo had his arms folded and looked unsympathetically at her. Shinimi managed to sigh deeply. Maybe he was tricking her again, unless he wasn't into that sort of stuff. Yep, defiantly not the jokey type. She kept her eyes onto the floor, away from his menacing eyes. They possessed a high quality of darkness that take Shinimi over by her soul. There was still something about him that made her hair stand on their ends...

Piccolo fixed a cold glare at her, then his eyes moved to the small Pocky box that laid on the grass, a few Pocky sticks scattered around. She said she got them...just for him...

Somehow those made him feel guilty. He turned back to Shinimi, who seemed to be snarling at the grass. He suddenly felt Namekian rage...

"Come on, Shinimi..." Piccolo's voice came from above Shinimi. She didn't move. The back thundered through her back, and she was holding back tears of pain. She MUST not cry. "Look at me..." She didn't. She was staring into angered space, seeing the faces of the Humans. Oh...how much she HATED them... "Look at me!" The harsh command from her Sensei made her look back at him, only to be greeted with a stash full of Pocky sticks in her mouth, while Piccolo held her head with the other hand. "Eat!" Shinimi tried to scream in shock at first, but noticing what he was doing, with a smile. The smile made her laugh, and giggle, to the point where she nearly choked on the Pocky. When he finally pulled away, his attitude changed instantly.

"Okay, Piccolo-Sama," Shinimi muffled as she managed to eat all of the Pocky sticks, licking her chocolate-caked fingers.

"Right, time for training,"

"W-What?"

Suddenly, Shinimi was invaded by millions of punches. She panicked at the sudden change of scene. Maybe Piccolo's and Shinimi's fun was over...

No...it was just beginning...

She tried hard to dodge them, but only managed to dodge a few more punches before actually being hit several times in the guys, chest and head. She collapsed onto the floor, shivering in blood-wreaking pain. "Shinimi! Come on! I will not stand for this weakness! Get up!" Piccolo snatched Shinimi by the shirt and threw her onto the grassy plains, away from the Grand Tree. Shinimi stared at him. She didn't want to hit him... "Shinimi! Punch me!" go on! Try it!" Piccolo narrowed his eyes when she didn't move. "Shinimi! Do it!"

"Whatever!" Shinimi screamed, jumping up and fired as many punches at Piccolo's chest as she could. When she threw a punch at his shoulder, she jumped out, clutching onto her hand and screamed at her freshly bloodied knuckles, horrified. "You're...You're wearing armor?" She realized that he was wearing some sort of metallic shoulder-pads. Piccolo replied by forebodingly smirking at her, before he rushed towards her, his teeth bearing, terrifying her. She froze on the stop, until she felt a fist shoved into the pit of her stomach. She was lunged several feet into the air, screaming, but she was enraged. The pain began to boil evilly inside of her gut. She turned against the wind to see the Grand tree. She winced, but angered by the image of Mrs. Fujikage in her head, calling her all sorts of names and the villagers evil glares at her, she snarled against the wind and gripping onto her wrist with one hand. "Go away!"

Piccolo's jaw dropped to see the tree suddenly caped with a yellowish-white glow, which suddenly burst through the sky and field. Piccolo covered his face, glimpsing through the blasting winds to see what has happened.

At first, he saw nothing as the dust and smoke cleared up.

Then a chunk of earth hit the ground. And another. In seconds, it was raining mud and roots, slapping heavily to the forest floor or crashing into the branches of the trees. The Ajak birds chattered in panic, whirling around the upper reaches of the leaf canopy; but the assault on their home was soon over and the forest quieted itself again.

Piccolo blinked and was stunned to see a figure standing by the Grand trees departed crater. Shinimi stood there, her eyes full of rage. Piccolo noticed that she was getting triggered by emotions...now that's not good... "You want me! I'LL GET YOU!" Shinimi burst out furiously, her fists clenched tightly, her knuckles bleached. Piccolo frowned. Damn, she was blinded with rage, he could feel it. Her blood...

He looked up to see Shinimi charging towards him. Smirking, he waited, until she as close enough. Shinimi hissed bitterly against the rushing wind, her fists readied. Piccolo lowered his head down, and faster than an eye blink, he vanished.

Shinimi stopped. What's just happened…? Where did he go? Confusion took over and she soon calmed down, the boiling blood began to relax and her head burned less. She opened her mouth to call Piccolo out, but she heard a silent flicker behind her and her pupils dinted. Wait-!

"Behind you…" Shinimi felt Piccolo's smirk impale her back before feeling his iron-like foot collided into her lower back, forcing her to fly forwards and collapse onto her face on the leafy floor. Piccolo was quite impressed with Shinimi power-level. It was quite tough for a twelve year old…but it will become even more powerful once he trains her under his wing. He's going to be harsh on her, but when he saw Shinimi stand up and fired back a fearless grin and saying:

"Piccolo-Sama, carry on!"

...He liked it!

He knew that it was going to be a very long, but enjoyable, training session. She and Piccolo will one day become Lords of the world. He could see it in her eyes, and feel it in his blood. He grinned darkly and gestured his hand temptingly at her.

"Come get me, then," he lowly commanded, his deep voice full of danger. Shinimi smirked back and rushed towards him…


	6. Raining Blood

_**A/N: I have come to realise that when I create a story, it MUST be complex XD Once again, thankies for those lovely reviews and enjoy the rest of the chapters. Most of them are long now ^^;**_

**Five: Raining Blood**

_Fours years have past…_

A scramble of earth, unseen and barely heard.

A sixteen-year old Teenager froze, her body going rigid. Knuckles bleaching, her fists clenched tightly, holding them steady in front of her. Slowly, her dark eyes narrowed and she turned her head, looking over her shoulder towards the source of the sound.

It didn't come again. That would have been too much to hope for. She was lucky to have heard her pursuer at all.

Moving on soundless feet, she changed direction, slipping off between the tall, smooth trunks of the trees. The sun cut through the canopy of flat elliptical and heart-shaped leaves in broken bursts, alluring her for a second and then disappearing.

Her breathing stilled to almost nothing. The sound of the air passing over her lips seemed too loud…

He's here… She thought, her long jet-black hair swept through the wind. Somewhere…

In the gentle rustling of the forest, a low rumble was coming from behind her, so low it was almost inaudible, but it was getting louder fast, faster!

Suddenly, she wet her lips and looked alert, feeling a sinking moment of realization and suddenly she knew what was happening…!

"No!" Shinimi screamed suddenly, spinning around and shooting up into the sky, levitating past the thick canopy of leaves from above and she burst out through the top of the forest. Smirking, she was pleased that she knew how to fly, and in such great speed too. She looked around, and scanned desperately around her location. No one…but she knew someone was here…

Seeing nothing, relief flooded Shinimi, but she didn't wanted relief. She wanted action….

"Where are you?" She cried out, constantly looking around for her enemy. "Or are you too scared?" She laughed and floated towards the front of the forest, into the field she trained extremely hard in. Hovering there, looking down at her feet and then the ground several feet below her, she wondered if she was hearing things. She turned around, hoping to see someone there.

No luck.

She suddenly felt a sharp, tight grip around the ankles of both of her legs and feet, she gave out a yelp of horror and looked down.

Piccolo smirked.

"Is this better?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer. He yanked her from above and threw her violently towards the ground. Luckily, Shinimi recovered herself and managed to fly back up again. But it wasn't over. Piccolo was already charging towards her. She shifted to the side, feeling Piccolo's fist whistled by inches away from her cheek. Shinimi tumbled backwards into the air, muttering an amazed oath under her breath. Piccolo's dark eyes followed her cruelly as she backed away. Once again, he charged towards her and Shinimi began to charge an orb of purple and yellow light. And when he was close enough, she fired it towards him. She heard Piccolo laugh mockingly at her before he was caped into a thick cloud of smoke. Shinimi smiled, but was annoyed to see nothing. Piccolo must have teleported. She spun around to feel his sudden presence behind her and she only had a moment to blink in surprise before Piccolo's foot collided into her stomach, sending her flying back into the tall trunks of the trees. One tree collapsed due to the powerful force behind Piccolo's kick, but Shinimi soon tumbled into the forest, hidden away from him. She gasped as she smacked her body onto the floor, but got back up instantly, getting ready for Piccolo. Then she noticed that she was hidden. She smiled, but it soon disappeared when she heard Piccolo's voice shockingly close by to her. "Where'd you go…?" His deep voice, also compelled her in such worship, often scared her away. She scrambled from the floor and hide behind the trunk of another old tree. Panting, she swallowed to wet her throat. They have been fighting for about three hours now, and nothing was happening. She wondered how long her body could hold her up. She trembled on her legs, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. She began to produce a sheering light grenade.

But that was a mistake.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Piccolo voice boomed down through the forest, making the branches shivering and the trees seemed to have trembled at the sound of his voice. She felt her blood go cold. She hurried down the forest, making her finishing touches of the light-grenade. Suddenly, the blurring image of Piccolo stood in her way and Shinimi skidded to a stop, her light grenade thrown at him. She heard him laugh and he lunged towards her, making his punches fly towards her. Shinimi screamed, forcing herself to duck and weave just to stay out of his way. He was getting faster, and faster…

Again, again, again; narrow misses swiping past her, making her back off, not giving her room to fight back. And, sooner or later, she was going to make a mistake, and that would be the end-

Her thought was cut short by a massive trail of golden balls fired at her. She screamed again, raising her defence a split second before the attack slammed into her. She shielded her face with her arms, and when the smoke from her burnt sleeves cleared up, she let them drop, exhausted.

Piccolo quickly disappeared again, and fired a powerful kick upwards, sending Shinimi souring through the air. Piccolo growled lowly, teleporting again and when Shinimi winced against the passing wind, she saw Piccolo appear again in front of her.

"Oh no…"

Her silent mutter of pain and tiredness was ignored by Piccolo. He lifted both of his hands, clenching them together so they formed into one, massive fist and he angrily smashed it downwards at Shinimi, firing her back into earth. Shinimi collapsed onto the forest flooring and vanished in a mist of soil and dust. Piccolo grinned darkly to see her feebly get back onto her trembling arms.

Shinimi got up, rubbing the back of her red-hot burning head, trying to rub the pain away with a shaking hand. But her eyes widened to see Piccolo running towards her, his fists bunching, his eyes flint. Slowly, Shinimi began to run towards him, a battle-cry escaped past her lips, turning into a yell as they clashed, smashing into each other with a force that levelled the forest around them.

Nothing happened for a moment.

Piccolo somersaulted through the air, and perfectly landed onto his feet, his face barely marked from Shinimi's attacks. He smiled and stood up, turning around to see Shinimi's back towards him. Shinimi stood in the midst of a circle of fallen trees, her black locks in disarray. There was nothing left inside of her. After a moment, she fell onto her knees, and then slumped to the floor, exhausted.

Piccolo smirked, and walked towards her. Shinimi lay there motionlessly, her chest lifted and dropped as she panted quickly, deeply, in pain. She nuzzled her cheek into the dirt; her body slumped into bone-tiredness. She felt something press into her back. Shinimi rolled over to see Piccolo, who had his foot pressed firmly onto her back. He was slightly taller and older, his features narrow-about the same age as her, perhaps slightly older-his lips twisted in a cynical smile.

"Nice try Shinimi, but it wasn't good enough," He said. Piccolo stared down at Shinimi, remembering what she looked like four years ago. Instead of innocent, she was wild, and wrathful deep inside. But she had small, pretty features, her eyes slightly more narrow but they spoke of playfulness, and they looked out from beneath her jet-black hair. Her body was different too. Wider hips, a slimmer waist. She also wasn't as stubby as she was the first time he met her. He also noticed how she has matured around the chest area, but he tries hard to ignore that. It was just her body growing.

She watched peacefully as his cape billowed in the gentle wind. His eyes fixed onto her and she sighed.

"Well, wasn't better then yesterday?" She got up. Piccolo folded his arms as he watched her brush the dirt off her red oriental outfit and black shorts that peeped underneath.

"Hmm, true. In fact, I'll be honest, you were much better then yesterday," Piccolo's voice was deeper then when she first met him, she remembered, but because she has known his for so long, it wasn't an instant notice until she thought about it.

"Really?" She wrapped her arms around his broad waist. "One day, you'll be on the ground because of me,"

"Feh," He shoved her off and began to walk out of the forest. "In your dreams. You talk too much,"

"No I don't!" Shinimi replied angrily, following him.

"Where are you? Or are you too scared?" Piccolo mimicked cruelly in a whiny voice.

"Well…Enjoy it while you can, Piccolo-Sama," Shinimi said sullenly. "Once I get this little problem ironed out, you'll be sorry,"

"Ooh, you're so competitive," Piccolo huffed a dark laugh at her as he walked away. "I love it when you're like that. Seriously, it does something to me,"

"Funny," Shinimi replied, trying to catch the edge of Piccolo's white cape with her feet as she walked. "I never knew you felt that way about me,"

"It's called sarcasm," Piccolo snarled, turning around to walk along the path that led out of the forest.

"Not really, I swear you like me,"

"No I don't,"

"…Piccolo-Sama?"

"What?" Piccolo turned around to see Shinimi examining herself, and then with an evil smirk, she pushed her breasts up at him.

"It's these, aren't they?"

"Oh! Put them away!" Piccolo sternly growled, turning away. Shinimi giggled at his reaction. She swore she saw him blush…

As they came to the clearance of the forest and they returned to the field, where a new-born tree was growing in the place of the old Grand Tree, Piccolo and Shinimi looked up to see that it has gone dark suddenly.

The moons stood huge against the clear night sky. The vast, mottled white disc of Cetra shone high over the valley, carving its inexorable way towards the far-off dawn. It has been a while since Earth was granted with two moons. Shinimi stared into the baby-sister moon, Mauni, that peeks behind the edging mountains' teeth as Piccolo stared at the Cetra moon, arms folded and he let out a massive sigh.

"Well Shinimi, I guess its time for you to go home," Piccolo muttered. Shinimi moaned, also folding her arms.

"Time sure flies when you're having fun…" Shinimi's eyes dropped to the ground. "I don't want to go home. Why can't I ever stay here with you?"

Piccolo shrugged, but he turned to Shinimi.

"Hmm, well, you can come back tomorrow. Why have you suddenly ask that now instead of four years ago?"

"I don't want to stay in my room," Shinimi snarled. "That's all I ever do, or if I have to clean the house…You're my only friend,"

"And you're my only friend too…"

Shinimi suddenly looked up to Piccolo, who kept his eyes onto the moons. He then shook his head. "But I don't matter-"

"You matter to me!" Shinimi suddenly grabbed his arm. "Besides…I feel safer when I'm around with you. It's been going on for a while now, but I feel…afraid of the villagers…I feel that something bad is going to happen…I've been having dreams and nightmares of everything attacking me…"

Piccolo was about to say something, but he sensed that Shinimi didn't want him to pry any further. He thought of any alternatives. But then he smiled to himself. Perhaps it wasn't too soon to start his ultimate plan…

"Okay, I see. You'll have to go there tonight so I can prepare. But tomorrow night, you can come with me to my Planet."

Shinimi's eyes lit up suddenly.

"What? You…you mean it?"

When Piccolo nodded, she burst out giggling and embraced her arms around him. He stood there for a moment, watching her nuzzle her head into his chest, and soon he ruffled her black hair. "Thank you, Piccolo-Sama!"

They stood there together, watching the moons, before Shinimi released her arms around his waist and said: "Piccolo-Sama? Can you tell me what I am? I mean, you told me years ago that I was a Hybrid, but never explained to me what it really was. Can you tell me now?"

A warm night breeze stirred the air around them. Piccolo spared a glance for the young girl by his side.

"Tomorrow, I will," Piccolo finally replied. "It'll be perfect,"

"Oh," Shinimi's head bowed, the breeze stirring her sable hair. Piccolo said nothing after that and the silence was held between them. Piccolo soon began to rummage in his pocket and soon pulled out a necklace in front of Shinimi's face. She looked at him and he smirked.

"It's a Bonding-Stone pendant," Piccolo explained. "It's a stone that will call out any Namekian who gives it away. Basically, this will call for me when you need me," Shinimi blinked at it. Piccolo knew that if he was going to conquer this Planet, he'll need a forever link with her, just in case…but he wanted to keep an eye on her. She meant a lot to him… He waved it in front of her. "Here, take it. It's yours,"

"You…you sure?" Shinimi asked slowly. Piccolo nodded and began to tie it around her neck, making sure it was on tightly. When he pulled away, Shinimi gently touched the dark-blue pendant that hung around her neck. "Piccolo-Sama…it's beautiful…" She looked at him. "Thank you,"

He shrugged.

"Now, I think you should get going,"

"Can't I come with you now?"

"I need to make preparations!" Piccolo replied sternly. Shinimi understood, and nodded to him. She bowed to him politely. "Thank you for a wonderful lesson, Piccolo-Sama,"

"Quit the royal stuff," Piccolo laughed.

"But…you feel like a Prince to me…"

Piccolo blinked at that reply, and soon, Shinimi knew that it was her cue to go. She began to hurry away, waving at him. "Goodbye Piccolo-Sama! Goodnight!"

He waved back at her, smiling and then seeing her vanish through the forest's darkness. He sighed when she was out of sight and stared at his feet. Sure, he wanted to take over the Earth, following his father's deeds…but does he really want to hurt Shinimi? She meant everything to him. The only person who he was able to talk to in ages…


	7. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Six: Be Careful What You Wish For**

Joyfully, Shinimi skipped down the dirt path through the forest, giggling. Another epic day of training. She felt herself improving and she desperately wanted to impress Piccolo. She dived between trunks after trunks and dipped down the hillside into the Valley. She pulled out her pendant and watched it dangle before her. She sighed lovingly at it. Shinimi was midway admiring the pendant when suddenly there was a ripple of collective movement across the forest, a synchronized action like a flock of birds taking off together. Shinimi frowned at the noise, dropping her Bonding-stone pendant back inside her top.

She listened as she walked along. She silently walked through the edge of the forest, gradually hearing masses of angered cries and roars drawing near.

"What's that noise?" Shinimi uttered, concern in her voice as she looked up at the sky. She saw black and grey smoke filling the air…

…then she smelt burning suddenly. Hurrying, she thought that either the Village or some trees were burning in fire. She wasn't really bothered about the Village…

After hurrying to the hill that gazed over the village, she looked up to see her nightmare becoming true…

In the Village, every villager was outside, in a massive huddle. Anger rose up, filling the air. The air was choking with smoke and the black night sky seemed to be dyed with the sickly colour of orange. The villages were holding torches, lit with fire and they were all looking straight at Shinimi. The crowd rampaged towards Shinimi like marching soldiers, leaded by Mrs. Fujikage, a bald-looking man and an old woman. It was a different old woman, with a massive wart on her crooked nose, like a witch. Shinimi was confused with what was going on…but she knew it was something bad. Her heart began to pound. She tried hard to think about Piccolo, but the raging voices that flew with the smokes of fire, it distracted her.

"What's-What's going on?" Shinimi whispered to herself. The entire village was filled with angry villagers, and they blocked the only path. Shinimi stood there, looking and staring in horror at the millions of raging faces.

"Is that her, Yubaba?" She heard Mrs. Fujikage ask the old woman. The old woman pointed her crooked walking stick straight at Shinimi.

"That is the source of your threat! She is not human! She is an alien!" The old woman screamed in her old voice. Shinimi started to panic. What was she on about? "This girl must be exiled, or else she'll be executed!"

"I think she doesn't deserve a chance!" Said the Bald man besides her. She noticed that it was the Village Chief, Yoshi. His black, bushy beard twitched at the sight of Shinimi. "She has disrespected Mrs. Fujikage and has invaded our home, our planet! I say we kill her!"

A cheer of agreement filled the night, drowning Shinimi's alarmed cry.

She looked around her and realised that the villagers have quietly circled her. Shinimi looked around, tears of fright brimming her eyes. That was when they charged at her. Screaming, Shinimi gathered energy inside of her and lifted herself off the hillside quickly, nearly causing the Villagers to clash into each other. Then there was a collective gasp. Mrs. Fujikage pointed a threatening finger at Shinimi.

"Yubaba is right! She isn't human! She's an Alien! Kill her!"

"She must be a Saiyan!" A woman cried out in fright. Shinimi's mouth gawked open in horror. A Saiyan? Those fearful and powerful alien race that destroyed other planets?

"Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" The crowd began to chant. Shinimi's eyes darted around wildly, as if she couldn't control her pupils. She gripped the sides of her head, blocking her ears, shaking her head in pain.

This can't be true! She prayed that it wasn't, but her thoughts were interrupted sharply when she saw a flaming arrow fired towards her. Then a few more joined it. She screamed, dodging them all and she was forced to fly away from the forest, towards Piccolo…

Shinimi thought of something. There was something back at Mrs. Fujikage's house…something she wished to give Piccolo. She flew towards the house, diving through a window, causing it to shatter into countless of pieces. Her blood flew around the house and caked her face and body instantly. She watched as the shattered pieces of glass twinkled onto the wooden floor boards of her house. She smiled gratefully to see that she landed into her bedroom. She knew that now was the time to call it quits. She quickly scurried for her bag, yanking it from underneath her bed. There wasn't time for clothes. She took only a black shirt and black pants, shoving them quickly into her bag. She stood there, frozen in panic and confusion, her world suddenly changed into a nightmare. It was happening too fast. If she hides somewhere, she'll be able to run away with Piccolo tomorrow. She smiled at the fact, but when she heard the thunderous banging on the front door, her heart stopped. She hurried down, her feet hardly touching the ground. Her levitation skills really speeds her runs. She looked at the door, and saw the crowd surrounding the house. She turned to the enormous TV stand, and furiously, she pushed the TV and the stand in front of the door, repelling them from opening it.

She sighed deeply in relief and she turned to the box that sat peacefully. She walked towards it, the fine green silk and golden tread made her smile. She opened the box and saw what she knew was precious. She had no idea what it was, but she always wanted to give it to Piccolo as a gift. Taking it out, she examined it, holding it between her thumb and index-finger. It was quiet big, but she knew it was something special. It gave an immense lift in her chest and she breathed in deeply, feeling stronger again. She smirked as she placed the Golden Ball safely into her bag, but the windows from the kitchen shattered piercingly, alerting her. She whimpered, as if she was going to cry, and she hurried to the door, her black back dragging her. She saw hands reaching through the smashed hole of the window, and Shinimi lunged towards the draw of cutlery and snatched the biggest carving knife she could find. And eye-for-an-eye, she snarled to herself. She reached over, slicing the hands that tried to invade her house. They flinched away and she heard the cries of them.

"The bitch cut me!"

"She's merciless!"

Shinimi looked up to hear another smash from a window. Curiously, she rushed up the stairs, getting tired and saw the ends of a ladder by the bathroom window. With a shriek of frustration and anger, Shinimi gripped onto the ends of the ladder and pushed it harshly, causing the Villagers who were climbing up to tumbled back to the ground. She heard another window smashed…and then another one from downstairs. No, Two! She shook her head. It was no use! Giving up, she clipped her bag closed, patting it and hurried up the stairs again.

"This is my time to say goodbye…and good riddance!" A snarl escaped her lips, and she swept across to Mrs. Fujikage's room, which was at the back. She saw another set of ladder peeping from the shattered window. The glass was broken on the floor and onto the bed. Sighing, getting ready, Shinimi rushed towards the window, meeting the face of a young man. He growled at her, trying to grab her shoulder. But Shinimi force-pushed him forcefully away from her, pushing the ladder down and she realised that she might have caused a few deaths. She didn't care anymore. She perched on the end of the broken window, like a cat, and jumped. She managed to lift herself back into the air in a split second and soured power the angry crowd. She paid no more attention to them, thinking only about herself and Piccolo.

She felt something cold cut through her skin and she looked at her leg to see that something, perhaps an arrow, has sliced through her leg slightly, leaving a deep cut. She soon cried out in ache, the pain invaded her body unexpectedly. She reached down to grab hold of it, but she lost control of her flight and come tumbling down the air. The angry Villagers cheered as she fell onto the ground, behind the towering, bamboo building of the School. She was crying deeply to herself in ache, gripping onto her leg. She looked down, dreading to see how bad it was, but she was horrified to see the sticky substances of her blood turn into a deep greyish colour. Soon, she was shadowed by the crowd and screaming in panic, she scurried into the corner of the mountain wall, trying to hide herself in it pitiful cover it provided. The crowd walked towards her, their shadows from the flaming touches loomed over her darkly. She gripped onto her bleeding leg and her tears ran down her face. Suddenly, she felt Twelve again…

Mrs. Fujikage, Yoshi and Yubaba walked through the crowd that surrounded her, dark smirks of bloody joys ran across each of there faces.

"Oh, I think it's time to kill this little girl," Yoshi grumbled through his sweaty black beard. The Villagers from behind them threw ropes towards her, catching her around her throat, her arms and legs. She screamed, but it was cut of when a Villager yanked the rope and it tightened around her throat, chocking her. Tears ran down her face wildly, suffocating/ Shinimi watched in fright the shadows on their faces danced around from the fire-lit torches sinisterly.

"Hmm, she bleeds grey and cries yellow…defiantly Alien," Yoshi smirked devilishly.

She closed her eyes, praying for Piccolo to save her…

"P-Piccol…" She managed to chock, but the rope tightened. She tried hard to prey it apart. The Villagers laughed, though it hurts, it gave her time to breathe quickly through the loosened ropes.

"What does that mean? Kill me in your Alien language?" Mrs. Fujikage teased. Shinimi squinted through her tears and she laughed at her.

"No…it's…it's my friend…"

"A friend?" Mrs. Fujikage gasped dramatically. She jumped back a little, pretending to be shocked. "My God! You have a friend! Ha! As if. You have a friend the day I died!" Mrs. Fujikage taunted and the Villagers laughed along with her. Shinimi snarled, and she thought about Piccolo. He told her once that her powers seemed to be triggered by her emotions. She closed her eyes, and cried louder, wishing to die quickly. The ropes yanked back tightly around her. She coughed greyish blood out of her mouth, her arms suddenly trapped through the tightened ropes, along with her legs. Shinimi felt a cool wind suddenly blast at her face.

The Villagers continued to laugh, but soon it was converted to a collection of gasps from men and screams of horrors from women.

"Be careful what you wish for!"

That voice! Shinimi's eyes snapped opened.

"Oh my goodness!" A small woman shrieked in a mixture of horror and disgust. "What the hell is that?" She pointed a finger at the figure that stood before Shinimi. It stood towering in front of her, protecting her from the Villagers. His white cape caressed her blood-stained hands gently, almost comforting her. She looked up to see the back of Piccolo. The Villagers scurried away from Piccolo, horrified at the Unknown Intruder.

"Piccolo-Sama!" Shinimi cried out in joy, choking on dead blood that flooded in her mouth.

The Villagers lapsed into sullen silence and Piccolo gave them a deadly glare meaning death upon them all. But then, a dark, dark smirk slowly ran across his face. Suddenly, everyone, including Shinimi, was scared of that smile…

_**I'm slightly pissed off that I couldn't find a good picture, but this one will have to do. I hope youll enjoy this Chapter. I will admit right now, I CAN NOT wait for the next chapter **_ _**It's gonna be VERY fun, but slightly depressing...¬_¬` XD**_

Shinimi (C) _**Wario-Girl/Salverto**_


	8. On Father's Grave

**I Love You To Death-Part 1  
Seven: On Father's Grave**

"Get away from her!" Piccolo's intimidating voice bellowed across the Village. Most of the Villagers backed away from the enraged Namekian, but some stood still. Piccolo shot a dark glare at Mrs. Fujikage. "You have wished for a Death-Warrant,"

"Piccolo-Sama!" Shinimi cried from her hiding place. He spun around to see the three Teenage boys yanking the ropes tighter around her arms, legs and throat. He snarled, zipping towards them. He grabbed one boy and threw him through the closet building. Another boy was smashed against the rocky wall of the mountain, shattering his bones instantly. And, just for fun, he grabbed the boy who was choking Shinimi, threw him high into air after he had fired a rock-hard fist into his chest and he opened his mouth. A massive blood-red laser fired out of his mouth and it shot through the boy, completely disintegrating him. The mother of the boy screamed in heartache to see the black dust shimmering away. The Villagers stared at Piccolo, looking amazed at him. Shinimi stared up at him, amazed herself. He turned around. "P-Piccolo-Sama?"

The tiny voice told Piccolo that Shinimi was scared of what he had done. After all of the training he gave to her, he has never showed such a vicious side in front of her before. Shinimi was only starting to know the true Piccolo…

Piccolo crouched down to the trembling girl, untying the ropes. The Villagers were frozen in their positions, doing nothing but watching them. Piccolo preferred it that way. He looked up to Shinimi and smiled. But Shinimi saw intended murder in his eyes. She couldn't smile back. She was simply too frightened. When he loosened the ropes, he helped Shinimi up and Shinimi stared back.

"Let's get you out of here," Piccolo said sternly.

"Yes-"

"But I want to have to some fun," His eyes turned full of dark menace suddenly.

"W-What?"

"I want to have some fun. I want to kill them all." There was a collection of gasps, but Piccolo ignored it. "You wanna join me?"

"Killing these Humans?" Shinimi suddenly found her heart drumming against her chest wildly. Piccolo nodded.

"You better get used to it…" he snarled through clenched teeth and as soon as he spoke, Shinimi screamed. Yoshi, the Village Chief charged behind Piccolo, wielding his Samurai sword wildly in the air. Piccolo only managed to turn around before the blade struck for him. Shinimi's jaw dropped to watch Piccolo's arm being sliced alive with the blade. Piccolo's blood, with was a sickly dark-purple colour, painted Shinimi's face and torso. She only managed to hear Piccolo grunt before he collapsed onto his knees in front of her.

Did…is he going to die?

"Oh no! NO!" Shinimi screamed tearfully.

Shinimi watched with tears of disbelief as Piccolo slumped before her, panting heavily. She looked up, to see Yoshi and Mrs. Fujikage laughing. Did they kill her only best friend just then? She felt her jaw tightened instantly. Suddenly, the tip of her fingers became black, which slowly transformed into a dark greenish colour. From the fingertips to the strings of her heart, she felt rage fill inside her blood like black oil. "I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She howled in the smoke-filled sky, surprisingly drowning the laughs and with that, Shinimi clenched her fists and charged towards her first victim: Mrs. Fujikage. "BITCH!" She aimed her hands at Mrs. Fujikage's face and before she knew it, she clamped her hands around her jaw and forehead and violently twisted her neck once, instantly killing her. More golden tears blurred her vision, but fuelled with rage and grief, Shinimi was unaffected. Her head snapped around to her next victim: Yoshi. "COME HERE!" She shrieked, her voice echoed around the Valley. The Villagers behind Yoshi hurried away as Yoshi stood there, stunned to see the flying, furious figure flying towards him. She began to form a golden orb between her clawed hands, and it grew and it grew. Before she knew it, she has fired the blazing-hot orb at Yoshi's face, burning his skin away to the very skull, his eyes rolled out of their sockets like melted candle wax. "I'll kill anyone who stands in my way or touches Piccolo!" Saliva sprayed out of Shinimi's mouth furiously. Her head scanned at the now cowering-away Villagers before she turned around to Piccolo.

Piccolo grinned to himself as he staggered back up. Shinimi's heart stopped as she watched Piccolo slowly, but surly, got back onto his feet, his chopped arm now bleeding uncontrollably, but the small droplet of purple blood rolled down his side, as well as Shinimi's face. All rage was lost and her happiness gained back. He was alive?

Gladly, she rushed towards him, hugging him. "Piccolo-Sama! Piccolo-Sama!" She cried, her tears rolled down her smooth cheeks, but they were now happy tears invading the dried rage-filled tears. Her arms desperately coiled themselves around Piccolo's waist. Piccolo smirked, rubbing her head.

"I'm fine, thank you," He chuckled, though his voice was filled with mixed pain and villainess. "I can regain my arm."

"But how?" Shinimi looked over her shoulder, seeing Piccolo's chopped arm on the floor lifelessly.

"Watch me," He commanded lowly. She looked at him, still embracing his waist. She suddenly felt his body go hot, and soon it became hotter by the second. Piccolo snarled beside Shinimi's head, grunting loudly, hissing in pain and his body began to tremble violently. Shinimi was wondering what he was doing, but thought it was best not to distract him. His body violently trembled even more and with a relief-fill scream, Shinimi saw a new arm shoot through the dead roots of the old arm, a yellow, sticky substance clung onto it freshly. She stared at it, stunned, unable to speak. For a moment, it didn't move, but then it twitched and she felt Piccolo panting deeply and huskily beside her face, his hot breath tickled the side of her neck and her ear. She heard him chuckle and she felt the sweat drops on Piccolo's face drop from his chin onto her forehead. "Impressed?" he chuckled weakly. Shinimi couldn't speak, but all she cared about was that Piccolo seemed perfectly fine. Perhaps what he just did then, maybe regeneration was just part of being a Namekian. She smiled and nuzzled her head against his chest, relief filled her.

A battle cry interrupted them. Shinimi spun around to the source of the noise. Piccolo looked up, alarmed to see several arrows rushing towards them. Instantly, Piccolo hugged Shinimi and spun around, protecting her from the arrows. Shinimi caught up with the world and she saw Piccolo grunt and moan in pain. She knew what has happened instantly.

"Piccolo-Sama! Stop hurting yourself for me!"

"You know, you mean a lot to me Shinimi-Chan," Piccolo said between pants. "I won't let you die, my friend,"

Shinimi blinked at him. But she saw the Villagers rushing towards them behind Piccolo. She grabbed him, using all of her strength to swing Piccolo around and she clutched her arms in front of her chest.

"It's my turn to save you!" Shinimi cried out, raging. The Villagers skidded to a halt when they saw Shinimi's eyes glimmering in blood-lust and when she splayed her hands towards them, like two starfishes, the golden lightening fired out of her hands quickly like shotgun bullets and ripped the scalps and faces of the Villagers who dared go near Shinimi and Piccolo. Piccolo watched her, impressed, as he yanked the arrows out of his back one-by-one. Screams filed the night-sky again and Shinimi suddenly laughed menacingly, adoring the power she had, indulging the fright she caused and admiring how the tables have suddenly turned. Finally, several years of torment, now paid back in an ultimate show of held-back rage and revenge. Piccolo laughed along with her. He was doing his task well…

Shinimi's black hair whipped around when a Villager punched at the back of her head, knocking her mindless for a moment. When she was back to normal, she was encircled. They rushed towards her at the same time and Shinimi closed her eyes, counting softly to herself. Soon, she looked over her shoulder and threw the back of her fist at the man behind her, making his nose bleed. She spun around and kicked him several times in the guts, knees, shins and chest, until she got bored suddenly and gave out one final kick, forcing him to come flying through a house, making the house crumble down like knocked-over building blocks. Shinimi was amused with her powers and she spun around, continuing to fight. The Villagers began to surrender, but Shinimi wanted more. She was starting to enjoy this! But Shinimi felt a weakness clutch her. She was nowhere near strong enough to keep using her strength like this; she couldn't possibly keep up with Piccolo. For a moment, she stood there holding on her head, swaying; but she held herself together, and looked up to see her next victim. A crowd of eight raced towards her. She mirrored Piccolo's evil smile…

"Shinimi-Chan! Come to me!" Piccolo shouted from behind her, not taking his eyes of the pitiful Villagers who attempted to hurt Piccolo but failed.

"I'm coming…when I can!" Shinimi shouted back over the noise when she had taken a few breaths. With numerous battle-cries escaping her mouth, Shinimi had finally managed to rush back through the choking clouds of dusts and smoke to Piccolo. He swung his fist at the Villager before him and Shinimi naturally ducked out of the way, so the man came tumbled over her bent body, collapsing on the floor lifelessly. Piccolo looked up startled suddenly. Far in the east of the Village, a huge crowd of Villagers came charging over, holding a mixture of Samurai Swords and daggers as weapons. Piccolo rolled his eyes. They never give up, do they? Pathetic Humans…

"Let's get this over and done with!" Piccolo snarled. He turned to Shinimi and clamped his arm around her waist, holding her tight against his chest. Shinimi hugged onto him closely. But her eyes were frozen. A last-minute attack of reluctance had seized her, but a voice rang in her head, distracting her.

'Release me! Release me! May I live again!'

The voice was a croaky, deep voice; sounding slightly like Piccolo's only full of evil and has obviously aged…

"Hold tight!" Piccolo urged, and she buried her head into his chest and shoulder, hugging onto Piccolo's hard body. They slowly lifted off the ground, a power surged beneath them in the form of wild bright lightening, a thunderous pale-blue light shone around them uncontrollably. Shinimi felt Piccolo tense up, and then his powerful legs sprang from the floor. Shinimi screamed as the massive acceleration made her whole body shudder and blew her hair flat against her skull, and she squeezed her eyes tight shut.

When she opened them again, they were sky-borne. Piccolo and Shinimi burst out of the top of the smoke-filled air. Shinimi looked around the world, still shaken-up from Piccolo's amazing speed of flight. For Shinimi, the world was a deafening whirlpool of confusion. Piccolo and Shinimi raced upwards. The world blurred and spun sickeningly around them. It didn't bother Piccolo as much as Shinimi.

"Piccolo-Sama!" Shinimi yelled, her eyes squinting against the rush of the wind. Piccolo barely heard her, but he got the gist of her fear. Smiling to himself, he searched for the Villagers. The crowd appeared to have enlarged suddenly, but he smirked. It would be more fun to show Shinimi one of his moves. "Let's get out of here!" Shinimi cried, and her voice had a ragged edge of desperation, as she clung stubbornly to the last shreds of hope. She had a feeling that they were going mainly where Piccolo wanted to go, and she was just there to offer suggestions as to the directions. Piccolo thought for a moment. Was it really important to show off one of his greatest moves to her?

No…He closed his eyes to himself. It was even more important to get Shinimi safe.

Nevertheless, he sent them into a low, flat glide and Piccolo seemed to have agreed suddenly. They skimmed over the tops of the forest trees they battled in not so long ago, speeding past the smoking husks of buildings Shinimi have thought once as home. As they hurried away from the wild Village, Piccolo suddenly came to a stop and abruptly yelled, his eyes staring down frightfully.

"Father?"

The Demon King Piccolo was there, standing proud and defiant, surrounded by other Nameks. The King Piccolo looked up to his son. For a moment, their gazes met; and he smirked darkly at his son, his eyes suddenly welled up with eager death-warrants and killing sprees. He smirked at his son and then his eyes turned to Shinimi…

…she saw him too. Then his eyes slowly filled with tears of joy as he saw them.

The King Piccolo dropped his smile slightly, and it changed from a pleased smile with a crooked smirk, rotten to the core. His smile stretched across his face like a scary Joker-Doll, his eyes dissolved into nothing but blood-red glows and he laughed threateningly, slimy with mud or entrails.

The figure soon vanished away like dust and Shinimi went cold with horror as she saw what was about to happen.

"Piccolo-Sama!" She cried in horror, and then Piccolo banked away sharply, turning away as the army of flaming arrows skimmed past them, gently staining the edge of his white cape with blackness. Angered by this, Piccolo held Shinimi close to his chest, protecting her from the world of horror and confusion and rushed back to their meeting place, by the newly-born Grand Tree. It was peacefully there, despite the raging Villagers nearby. Piccolo turned around to Shinimi when they landed.

"Listen, this is getting too dangerous for you." He said lowly. "I'll keep the Villagers away, while you run away," Shinimi's eyes suddenly dinted with terror.

"No…" She slowly shook her head, unbelieving Piccolo's plan. Then she shook her head more violently. "No, No! I don't want to! I don't wanna lose you!" She instantly hugged onto Piccolo, hoping to remain close to his body and heart as long as she lives. Piccolo sighed deeply.

"No Shinimi-Chan, listen to me…this is to protect you…" He sighed deeply and was suddenly stunned how hard it was to tell Shinimi to go away from him. "I'll destroy the Village and avenge for your pain. But if you want to be foolish, you'd stay."

"I'll be a fool then!" Shinimi shot back defiantly, folding her arms. "I'm not leaving your side!"

"Shinimi! You have to go! I promise we'll meet again!" There was a long pause and Piccolo watched as Shinimi's eyes became full of fresh tears.

"…but…" She sighed deeply. "…Okay….you promise we'll meet each other again?"

"Sure," he smiled softly, a smile Shinimi had never seen before. "But please look after yourself. Find your companions and I will find you one day. I promise?"

"Promise?" Shinimi repeated, as if she doubted it, but she trusted Piccolo with her life, as she has done for the past four years of her life. He have saved her and looked after her. He had protected her and taught her. She knew there was a deeper reason. "Can't I fight with you?" She whispered, her voice trembling.

"You're too precious to lose," He caressed Shinimi's blood-soaked cheek with the back of his smooth knuckles and he smiled faintly at her. He looked up at the crescent moon that shone beyond them like a massive half-disk and then back at Shinimi. He leaned over slowly to her, meeting her gaze with his own. "I swear of my father's grave…" he lowly added, his voice deepened into a serious but somehow kind tone. Shinimi felt her tears roll down her face without hesitation, but she nodded. She looked at her bag and suddenly remembered.

"Piccolo-Sama…I got this from that witch's house for you…" Piccolo's narrow eyes widened when Shinimi pulled out an orange ball. He was speechless for a moment. She looked at him, seeing his reaction. "What's wrong?"

"That's…a Dragon Ball…" he said slowly. He touched it delicately before he pulled away. "Keep it!" he ordered instantly.

"But…why? I got it for you!"

"It'll be safer with you! When I come back, you can give it to me, but not right now!"

"So…what's so special about this ball?" Shinimi murmured through her tears. He smiled.

"These are Balls that were created by us Namekians. There are seven of them. If you collect all seven balls, they will grant you any wish you desire." Piccolo's voice was surprisingly soft, like a father reading a fairytale to a small child. Shinimi looked at the Dragon Ball, thinking how the heck Mrs. Fujikage got the ball in the first place. She slowly placed the ball back into her black bag with a deep sigh of confusion.

A moment later, the Valley was filled louder with battle-cries and furious voices, the angry Villagers rushed towards them like a stampede of bulls. Piccolo placed his hands onto Shinimi's shoulders. "Shinimi-Chan! You must go now, before they find you! Promise me you'll look after yourself?"

"I promise so long you promise to come back," Shinimi replied instantly and Piccolo gave her a sideward smirk. He grabbed onto Shinimi's hands gently, his warm hands hardened from the vicious battles from the past but they were soft against her own hands.

"Okay. We will meet again, I promise!" he smiled. He gave her a soft, assuring squeeze before they slowly released the grip. Piccolo then stepped back and burst through the air, racing back to the Village, a golden, blasting light shone from his forehead aggressively.

Shinimi stood there, watching him as he disappeared. When Piccolo was gone, she turned away and began to slowly walk away from the Village, official on her own. Then a thought shot in her head. If she was there with Piccolo, he would have a better chance of surviving the angry crowd of Villagers. Turning on the balls of her feet, she rushed back towards where Piccolo flew off.

"Piccolo…" She hissed to herself and she lifted herself off the ground, souring through the air. Her eyes scanned wildly for him and when she saw a figure of Piccolo, she was about to charge towards him until…

She saw him point two fingers down at the angry crowd and he bellowed something so loudly, it practically haunted Shinimi like a melody.

"**SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!**"

There was a heart beat's silence…and then the entire Village blew apart, scattering bamboo poles and plates of iron like leaves, sending them spinning lazily through the air to crash into nearby trees or other buildings with deceptively deadly force. Shinimi screamed, a force-bolt blast of wind screamed through the air from the Village and it burst away, rippling the energy of the attack through its surroundings. Shinimi screamed in fright, seeing Piccolo suddenly caped with dust and black smoke and soon, she felt herself being blasted away from the Village, from the force of Piccolo's attack, farer away from Piccolo. She came tumbling down though the air like a loose piece of ragged cloth, spinning and turning around wildly and violently through the air.

"Piccolo-Sama!" She gave out a final scream, tears sheening her eyes, before she was also cloaked by the black, suffocating smoke and earth that hurried towards her like a gigantic tidal wave and suddenly, everything disappeared…

"_**Piccolo-Sama!**__"_


	9. Seven Years Later

**Eight: Seven Years Later…**

"_**Piccolo-Sama!**_"

A heart-breaking voice echoed hauntingly around the darkness of the night. The sleeping Yoku birds burst out of their homes from the alarming scream.

A woman, who has been sleeping on the grass, sat up instantly, screaming to her heart's content and before she knew it, a long-bladed sword was fired in front of her, away from her, and it instantly stabbed itself through the thick Nanka tree before her. The woman's jaw tightened before she realised where she was and what has happened, before she sighed deeply in dismay and hunched over, her eyes closed sadly. It has happened again. The black hat, which seemed to be on her head permanently even while sleeping, was still on her head bizarrely. She has never taken that black hat off. She also wore a long-sleeved black jacket, and has also never taken it off. Her body was well-concealed, as if she was hiding herself from eyes.

Shinimi, was plagued with that devious continuous nightmare for seven years now…

Sevens years have past since that horrendous incident, and it wouldn't leave Shinimi alone. In human years, Shinimi was now twenty-three and has been patiently waiting for Piccolo's promise to be granted…

Two men and a small black cat woke up from the scream instantly, seeing that Shinimi's blade was struck through a tree, just like last week…and the week before that…

Shinimi seemed to have a bad habit of grabbing Takami's sword and holding it while she sleeps, until she wakes up and swings the sword before her. Shinimi had never told her companions about her dreams, and none of them dared asked who this 'Piccolo-Sama' was.

One man, scruffy-looking with broad rough features, sighed deeply, seeing Shinimi holding back bitter tears. He ran a hand through his spiky dark-red quills, waking up slowly to see the small, black kitten hurrying to him, afraid of Shinimi's sudden scream.

"She had the dream again…" Kagam whispered sorrowfully, comforting the shivering black kitten before him. The black kitten looked in heartache at Shinimi. Her name was Jiji, a talking Neko who was saved by Shinimi. They were all saved by her. Luckily for them, her unknown speed and unbelievable strength saved them from the past. The man beside them, Takami, was a total contrast to Kagam. Takami had wide, innocent eyes, his hazel-coloured hair was neatly brushed up, and even when he's been sleeping and his appearance were well looked-after.

Takami nodded, his face darkened with a pained expression as he looked at Shinimi. Shinimi placed a sweaty hand onto her forehead, trying hard to relax, feeling guilty instantly that she has woken up her friends again.

"Damn…" She hissed to herself, alert that her three friends were awake again because of her. She has done this at least once a week or twice if she was unlucky.

All around them, tiny flowers bloomed, their translucent, crystalline petals trapping the feeble light from the blue moon overhead and reflecting it eternally. Takami shuffled out of his sleeping bag and hugged the shivering Shinimi.

"Shinimi, are you okay?" He hushed his best friend softly, hugging her gently.

"Forgive me, guys," Shinimi murmured, closing her eyes and feeling her panting becoming longer, more relaxing breaths now. Jiji skipped towards her owner and nuzzled her silky, black head against Shinimi's arm.

"Shinimi-Sama, forgive the intrusion. Can I help you?" She mewed gently. Shinimi shook her head.

"No my angel," She replied to her talking pet. Shinimi looked up to see her two brotherly-friends staring back at her, relief painted on their faces. "Guys, you have been by my side since the night we met, and yet I can't even repay you guys back with a peaceful night…" Kagam burst out laughing, loud and clear.

"Shinimi-Chan," He ruffled her head after walking towards her. "That's not important. The important thing is that you are safe, and that you didn't kill Takami with that sword," Takami shot Kagam a burning glare, but he was ignored. "Seriously, Shinimi-Chan, this is simply the best life I ever had. Staying by your side, fighting off random opponents and even training Takami and I back to good strength-That's better then sitting around doing nothing!"

"Or hanging around the nearest Pole-Dancing club in the nearest city, Kagam-Sama," Takami muttered lowly, and Shinimi giggled when Kagam's head snapped around angrily.

"Shut up, Takami!" Kagam hissed playfully and Takami rolled his eyes.

"No!" He grinned cheekily. Shinimi smiled as she watched Jiji's wide, green eyes staring back at her. Her velvet red collar had a lucky charm sewn into it, and it shone the moon's beams back at Shinimi.

"He's got a good point there," The talking Neko said softly. "You have saved us all. I was just nothing but a broken Neko left for death in the forest. But you came across me. Then you saved Kagem and Takami from those…monsters. After that, you trained us to become better fighters,"

"Speaking about repaying," Kagem said, changing the subject after thinking for a moment. "I say we should help you out now, Shinimi-Chan,"

"Like what?" Shinimi whispered, stroking Jiji's back and gently scratching the top of her tail. Jiji arched her back lovingly, purring loudly beside Shinimi.

"These nightmares," Kagam's voice became low and dark. "You're suffering nightmares from something horrible. Is it the past?"

Shinimi didn't reply, but then Takami flashed a bright smile at her.

"Shinimi-Chan, we can start over though, right? I mean, a new life-!"

"I can't." Shinimi interrupted instantly as she bowed her head down. It was true. She simply just couldn't. Slowly, she stood up and began to walk down the blue, grassy bank, yanking the sword out of the tree trunk with one hand. When she yanked it out, she observed it for a second, before simply dropping it on the floor.

"It burns now, I know. But it will get better. I can tell!" Takami said hopefully. "You will be able to settle down and have a new life. A better one, too,"

Shinimi said nothing. She then looked up down the millions of twisted, looking trees that stood together in clusters and she stared down at the darkness of the forest, the sweet, smelling pine eased her more. She folded her arms and stared on. She's been waiting for seven years for that promise to be fulfilled. The cool, summer wind ran across her black hat, flickering the ends of it as it blew against her. Takami and Kagam stared upon Shinimi, wondering what else to say. Jiji was already comfy in the warmth of Shinimi's sleeping bag, and she set off back to irresistible sleep once again.

Shinimi was very closed about herself. They had no idea about her past, or her intentions, but they knew, or hoped they knew, that she was good…

Shinimi stared blankly down at the forest, the same, dark voice running across her mind, as if someone was talking next to her ear.

_**[Release me…release me…come to me…you can't forget the promise…]**_

"We can't forget…" Shinimi whispered, perhaps too loudly, as it caught her companions' attentions.

"We…?"

Shinimi blinked, waking back into the world from her little daze and spun around, seeing her two friends looking back at her.

"I'm sorry," Shinimi giggled. "I mean-…"

"Erm…Shinimi," Takami asked slowly. "May we ask you something?"

"Go on…"

"What are you?"

Silence.

Shinimi felt the back of her eyes go cold with tears, but she blinked them back, afraid of the odd colours showing in them being revealed in front of her friends. It was a haunting question she has been asking herself for years…Piccolo did never tell her what she really was, didn't he?

"I…I don't know…" Shinimi's throat tightened.

"You don't know…?" Takami prompted, and Shinimi shook her head.

"We knew you're not human…" Kagam bravely carried on. "Your speed… in fact nearly _everything_ is incredible…unless you were trained by an amazing mentor-"

"I _was_ trained by an amazing Mentor…he was the most amazing… 'man' I have ever known…" Shinimi lowered her head again, being careful of her words. "…before we got separated…"

"Separated…?"

She stared back at her friends. They really wanted to know, but she suddenly didn't feel like explaining about the loss of her best friend. Shinimi slowly fingered the pendant underneath her shirt with her fingers gently and then she shook her head.

"Never-mind me… I don't really matter…" Shinimi giggled weakly.

"But you matter to us, Shinimi-Chan," Kagam's voice was tense with encouragement. "Shinimi-Chan. We are your friends, we have known you for nearly five years now…and we know you are not human. It's obvious that something is bothering you. Can't you tell us now?"

Shinimi thought about it, but she suddenly yawned and realised how tired she was. They have been walking all day trying to get to the nearest city, which was the southern City, hoping to find something better to do.

"No… I…I still have incidents in my head that even _I_ don't know about…like who were my parents and such…"

Kagam suddenly noticed that Shinimi still had her hat on. She has never taken that hat off in front of them before, and Kagam thought this would be the best time to ask about it. He knew Takami wouldn't dare…

"Shinimi, I've always wondered…" He pointed at her hat. "Why do you always wear that black hat?" He smirked playfully, reaching over and grabbing the hat. "What are you hiding there?" He was surprised when Shinimi instantly snatched her hat and yanked herself away from Kagam, giving him a cold look.

"I rather not talk about it!" Came the cold snarl, and Kagam stepped away to see the threatening sharp teeth and purplish-blue tongue in Shinimi's mouth. When Shinimi realised what she has done, she sighed deeply, irritated with herself.

"I'm sorry," Shinimi whispered. Kagam smirked, as if nothing has happened and coiled his arm around her neck and over her shoulders playfully.

"So you've been alone all of your life?" Takami piped up, stroking his hair back into place. Shinimi thought for a moment.

"…You could say that…" She replied lowly. Her voice was naturally deep anyway.

"Fair play…" Kagam said.

"Hey, Shinimi-Chan?" Takami thought of something and he shone a bright smile at her, in which she reflected it back, much lighter and with less effort. "You say you have no idea what you are or anything about you past, right?" Shinimi nodded. "Well, we're not so far from a place I know,"

"What's that? The Pokemon exhibition?" Kagam burst out laughing and Takami shook his head, pointing a finger at Kagam.

"Go screw yourself!" He shot back at him before carrying on with his original idea. "Anyway, I know a witch called Baba. She's my cousin's grandmother, and she can do magic and spells, tell the future and even the past. Perhaps she could help you with discovering yourself. She's such a kind, old woman. I bet you'll love her."

Shinimi stared at him with narrow, dark eyes, thinking deeply. The instant flashbacks of Mrs. Sasaki flooded back into her head, and she snarled to herself.

"I don't know…" She said slowly at a length. "I've had moments with an old woman which were not pleasant…"

"Shinimi-Chan," Takami's voice made Shinimi look at him. "Trust me…Baba is sweet whatever has happened to you in the past. Besides, Kagam and I will be by your side all this time,"

"But…but she might reveal something about me that may upset you guys," Shinimi realised that if Baba can really tell what Shinimi was, it may distress her brotherly companions. "I mean, I could a monster-"

"So?" Kagam piped up. "Monster or not, you're the best one I have ever met," he chuckled.

"Kagam's right," Takami beamed a smile again. "We will still be your friend, no matter what."

Shinimi thought for a moment, as she looked down and observed her black claws. It has been years since she was hoping to find out what she really was. Maybe this will help reveal all of those dark times, and explain why strange things were happening to herself. She rubbed her arms cautiously, thinking. It would certainly answer all of those millions of questions that were constantly flooding her mind. She then looked into Takami's eyes and saw the kind-hearted light in them.

"You sure?" She asked. Takami and Kagam nodded and then Shinimi felt a smile grow on her face. "Okay…okay, let's do it. You know where this witch lives, right?"

"Oh yes," Takami nodded excitingly. "Not far from here, actually. She lives in a small palace nearby here. I promise Shinimi, she is a good person,"

"Good, otherwise I'll have to blow you up," Shinimi revealed a dark smirk, Kagam laughed as Takami giggled nervously.

"S-Sure," he shivered at the sight of Shinimi's sharp fang-like teeth. Kagam then looked over to Jiji, who was deep in her slumber in Shinimi's sleeping bag.

"I think Jiji has the right idea, guys," He yawned to himself. "Let's get as much rest as we can."

"True," Shinimi stretched slowly. "If we're gonna see this witch, I wanna look good in the morning," Takami nodded as he made his way to his sleeping bag. As they greeted goodnight to each other, Shinimi was slowly shuffling into her sleeping bag, trying hard not to wake the tiny Neko up. But Jiji looked up suddenly, her eyes sleepy and she purred in alarm.

"Shinimi?" She yawned.

"I'm sorry, pet," Shinimi whispered. "We're going to sleep now,"

"Okay," Jiji staggered up to allow Shinimi to get tucked in her sleeping bag. As she got comfy, Shinimi wrapped herself up in her long, black coat, preventing the cold from getting to her and Jiji waited. Soon, Shinimi curled up into a ball, and Jiji curled up into a tight ball herself, sleeping by Shinimi's stomach, purring lovingly at the warmth Shinimi produced.

Takami and Kagam were sleeping already. She could tell by the snoring. She thought about the plan for tomorrow. She really didn't want to reveal her alienated self to her companions, but she was desperate to find out what she really was. The thought of Piccolo came to her mind, and she reached down, gripping onto the Sapphire-Bonding stone tightly into the palm of her hand. She stared down at it in deep doubt. She remembered that she was able to call the Namekian who has given it to her…but…she has tried countless times for calling for Piccolo…he never came to her. Was it just all lies…?

Tears that she held from before suddenly leaked out without hesitation, and she wept silently against her pendant, her golden translucent tears dripped onto her hand and pendant.

_**[Release me…release me…come to me…you can't forget the promise…]**_


	10. Finding Myself

**Nine: ****Finding Myself**

The birds began to chirp, the first flushes of colour came to the sky. The sun had no early warmth to it, but it didn't stop Shinimi, Kagam, Jiji and Takami.

Kagam jumped on the spot, getting ready for yet another long walk. He smirked darkly to himself, his rough features highlighted by the morning sun. He rubbed onto the four clawed scars that were imprinted in both of his cheeks from the fights from the past. Another scar ran down from his left eye. To Kagam, they were trophies of fighting and he was certainly proud of them. He wore a dark, Khaki-Green Gi, wearing a long, black belt that was tied tightly around his waist, and wore a sleeveless black shirt underneath his Gi.

Nor like Kagam, Takami looked after his appearance. He wore a Cobalt-blue head-band, its two-long tails draped freely behind his head. Even with the head-band, his chocolate-brown hair was always trimmed and combed in perfection. His perfect fringe hung over his forehead, his innocent bright eyes looked up from under them. He wore a bright-orange Gi, like the famous Goku. He smiled as he tied his blue belt around his tiny waist firmly. He then bent down and picked his sword up from the grass after finishing dressing himself in his Gi.

Jiji licked her paw clean, waiting for Shinimi to finish packing her bag. She looked up when a tall shadow loomed over her, and her wide, emerald-eyes reflected Shinimi's figure back at her. Shinimi felt the end of her mouth tug into a small smile and gave the smile to her little pet.

Shinimi flicked her two, long raven-black plaits over her shoulders. As her hair was shockingly long, tying them firmly into two tight plaits often kept them out of her eyes and out of the wind's gales. Her black hat and Black, trench-coat remained attached to Shinimi. She readjusted her fingerless, black gloves and clicked her fingers, getting ready for the next day's surprises. _'Enough training',_ she thought to herself. _'It's about time I find myself!'_ And suddenly, she was looking forward in meeting this Baba. Her monstrous boots peeped from under her buttoned-up trench-coat, and the coat totally covered her Gi from underneath. She lifted her black, heavy bag and they set off for the walk to Baba's Palace.

They spent the morning travelling, following Takami as he led them towards Baba's Palace through a valley. Shinimi was hanging onto bitter thoughts, those nightmares that constantly attacked her…they were starting to catch up with her now…

Jiji rested herself on Shinimi's shoulder, and she straightened herself in amazement as they stopped.

"There it is," Takami said. They have been walking down a grassy valley, walled-up with tall mountains side. The valley became narrower, creating a tunnel, set halfway.

He looked up and smiled at Shinimi, Jiji and Kagam. Shinimi-who had been responding to everything with the same chill indifference up until now-took a sharp breath. Before them was a smallish tunnel, and Kagam turned to Takami doubtfully. How he knew this frightful being would know such a shortcut…who knows…

"We'll have to crawl through this tunnel to get to Baba's Palace quickly," Takami instructed with a smile, delighted to be able to show off.

"In _that_ tunnel?" Jiji asked, her voice quavering.

"Don't worry, Jiji." Said Shinimi reassuringly, patting her small silky head. "You'll be safe with us." Shinimi saw that the tunnel was a pitch-black tunnel, so Shinimi inhaled deeply, her eyes closed and with a snap of her fingers, her hands suddenly glowed with a turquoise neon-glow. The bright, startling glow outlined her hands brightly. Kagam, Jiji and Takami stared at her in awe, seeing the glowing hands from Shinimi. She noticed their stares. "What?"

"Nothing," Kagam was the first one to answer. Shinimi cocked a black eyebrow and clambered in the tunnel, taking the lead. Kagam picked Takami and put him in next; and then Kagam went in last.

The stone of the tunnel was rough and bumpy, and they scraped their knees and backs as they went along; but Shinimi set a demanding pace, and Kagam would not let anyone lag. Jiji felt terrified and hid herself under Shinimi's black hat and hair. Takami felt irritated by the tunnel, but pushed on and Kagam followed, looking behind ensuring no one was behind them. Shinimi was too swept up in action to feel claustrophobic or annoyed; besides, she had always been at Cherry Valley exploring narrow caves and gullies of the mountains with Piccolo during their training, so this was old stuff to her.

Turquoise light from Shinimi's glowing hands shifted on their faces, shadows darted and stabbing between the lines of their features.

"How long is it?" Kagam whispered, when he could bare the silence no longer. Their only sounds since entering the tunnel had been scratches and grunts. Takami smiled to himself.

"Not very long, but then again, I can't see with Shinimi's massive-"

"Shut up, Takami or I'll kick you back to the Glaciers," Shinimi sharply interrupted, but she couldn't help but giggle at Takami's attempt of insulting her playfully.

"Wow, Takami, if Shinimi had a black heart, I think you'll be dead by know," Kagam chuckled brightly. Jiji nodded.

"I'll say," She mewed, her tiny voice echoed in the tunnel. "I'll be surprised if she has killed anyone,"

Shinimi smirked at the tiny remarks, then thought occurred around in her head again, remembering the deathly screams from that terrible night, the chocking smoke, and flying blood, and dribbling sweat, the burnt skins and the melting insides…her smile vanished, the shadows cast over her sorrowful face. She didn't reply. If they knew that, they wouldn't even go near her, in fact, they'd be scared of her, just like the Villagers…

"I hope we're nearly there," Kagam sighed lowly.

Jiji looked up, seeing a bright sun shine at the end beaming.

"The tunnel ends here." Shinimi pointed out.

"Thank heck for that. I must have scraped myself raw." Takami muttered.

The tunnel came out in what could loosely be termed as an alley. It was covered over with tall grass, gently swaying in the breeze. They dropped through the slightly bigger hole in the wall one-by-one. Kagam squeezed through last.

Shinimi squinted at the bright sun, flicking her hands once and the glowing from them vanished like a blown-out candle, giving away a hiss.

They were soon greeted with the sudden smell of salty water, the tall palm-trees swayed blissfully in the cool breeze. The sun seemed to have been warmer then before and it relaxed Shinimi. They observed the pair of storm-doors that nestled around the side of a dome-like building. The building itself was a yellow colour and it was surrounded by a carpet of glittering azure ocean. The building sat on a peaceful stone platform, which was in the form of some sort of cross.

"Here we are," Takami supplied, but Shinimi was too stunned. She expected a witch's Palace to be black, crooked, like a broken-down church. Kagam thought the same, she knew that.

"You sure?" Kagam asked, chuckling as if he couldn't believe him. Takami nodded. Shinimi began to walk towards the building. This was the only way she could find out about herself, and she didn't want to wait anymore. "Have you ever been inside of it?" Kagam huffed and soon saw Takami lower his head.

"No…" Came back the tiny reply. Kagam blinked at him in horror, but seeing that Shinimi was already by the two massive doors, looking up at them. Jiji trembled under Shinimi's cowboy-like hat.

"You s-sure?" She whimpered. "I smell something…rotten…"

"I guess this is it," Shinimi said shortly. She looked at the doors and soon, Kagam and Takami were by her sides.

"So…do we knock?" Kagam asked, folding his arms. Shinimi didn't reply, but she placed her hand onto the door gently, and as if by command, the two massive, storm-doors swung opened by themselves. It seemed odd, as they watched more doors from down the dark hallway swing open, one after the other and when the hallway was motionless with doors, Shinimi's hand dropped down.

"Hmm…" Shinimi folded her arms, observing the hallway and the millions of doors that opened from them.

"How did you do that?" Takami asked, but his voice was trembling, as if by fright. He slowly hid himself behind Shinimi's back, afraid of the doors display of automatically opening themselves. Kagam shot a mean smirk at Takami.

"What's the matter, Takami? Scared of Grannykins?" Kagam giggled tauntingly.

"Shut the hell up!" Takami snapped back, and then he hid behind Shinimi.

"Quit being a baby," Kagam smacked Takami at the back of the head, and Takami whinged at the hit.

"C'mon on, Jiji," Shinimi whispered, ignoring the commotion behind her and she began to walk down. Although Jiji was not fond in walking down the dark hallway, she cowered beside Shinimi and knew that she'll be safe with her. Kagam and Takami soon followed. Down the hallway, it was caped in dust, the luxurious purple curtains hung by the wooden-walls, the glitz and chandeliers hung above them silently.

The curtains, the cobwebs and the lonely candles stared back at them, like punished children sitting silently in a school. A low growing mould smell nurtured around them, like an ancient cellar, began beneath their feet and rose up around them like swamp gas. Takami covered his nose, preventing the smell. Even Jiji wrapped her tail around her tiny, pink nose.

The hallway was filled with a dark silence, until Shinimi suddenly felt something else hanging around them. She stopped in her position, pondering.

"W-What's wrong Shinimi?" Kagam stuttered. Even the hallway was starting to creep him out.

"Ssh!"

"What-"

"Shut up!" Shinimi hissed to her companions, holding a hand up at them, cutting them silent. She felt some sort of power around them. Luckily, it wasn't strong, but it was still nerve-wrecking to not being able to see it.

Takami trembled in the middle of the dark hall, looking around nervously. He had a deep feeling something was watching them too.

Suddenly, the presence of something seemed surprisingly close to them. Shinimi realised, feeling a shock of surprise tighten her throat.

Takami blinked, and soon turned to the left. His eyes met with two tiny, black dots, and a pinkish, half-translucent figure stared back at him. It wore some sort of hat, a massive, wide cone on its head, like a traditional hat wore in China. It was in a shape of a tiny, upside-down tear drop and had two tiny arms sticking out. It gave Takami a leering grin. Shocked instantly, Takami opened his mouth to scream.

"Kagam!" He screamed in utter fright, leaping off his feet and jumped into Kagam's arms. Kagam was also stunned, as his scream ended in a choked cough.

Shinimi spun around, seeing the ghostly figure staring back at Kagam and Takami with a ghastly, open-mouthed expression, as if it was mimicking their horror. Jiji squeaked, and Shinimi automatically covered Jiji with her hand, protecting her. The ghost faced Shinimi and smiled back at her. Soon, Shinimi blinked at the ghost.

"H-hello…" Shinimi murmured lowly, being cautious of the smile.

"Hello and welcome," The ghost cheerfully replied. "I didn't mean to scare your friends. Honestly,"

"So, you're Casper or something?" Kagam huffed a weak laugh, dropping Takami onto the floor after realising he was holding Takami bridal-style. Jiji hissed threateningly at the Ghost. The ghost levitated away from the Neko.

"Please don't hurt me!" It whimpered like a crying child. Shinimi's body relaxed itself to see that the Ghost was not threatening them.

"I'm sorry if we scared you too," Shinimi giggled. It surprised Kagam and Takami to see Shinimi so pleasant with the Ghostly visitor. "What's your name?"

"My name's Ghost Usher," He gave her a tiny bow, which Shinimi found quiet respectful. "And what about you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Shinimi," Shinimi placed a hand over her chest, indicating herself. She pointed to her black Neko. "This is Jiji. And those two Numbnuts are Kagam and Takami," She giggled, pointing at her two brotherly companions behind her, who stared back at Shinimi as if she was a maniac.

"Are you here to see Baba the Witch?" Ghost Usher replied softly in its delicate-like voice. Shinimi nodded.

"Yes, I am here to find out who I really am," Shinimi said shortly. Ghost Usher beamed a smile.

"Wonderful, I'll lead you to her right away," Ghost Usher grinned and began to hover down the hallway fluidly. Kagam and Takami exchanged surprised looks and Shinimi turned to them.

"Well? You boys coming?" She grinned darkly and began to walk down. Jiji was still hiding under Shinimi's hair, trying hard to take in what has just happened.


	11. Baba the Witch

**Ten: Baba the Witch**

Shinimi couldn't wait to see Baba. Ghost Usher, she feels, was a sweet innocent soul that just wanted friends. She wouldn't be surprised if they got lonely in this daunting castle…

Jiji trembled again. She still didn't like the feel or the smell of the place. Kagam and Takami followed Shinimi close behind, and Takami concentrated trying to avoid the Ghost.

Soon, Shinimi was forced to break through her muddling, thick thoughts when Ghost Usher stopped by a set of dark-red curtains. Shinimi, Takami and Kagam exchanged glances before the small ghost floated through the curtains.

"Are…are you sure this is safe?" Takami asked nervously. Shinimi nodded and stroked Jiji calmly. Kagam gave Takami a cold glare.

"You're the one who told us to come here…" he murmured.

"Mistress, we have a customer," Ghost Usher's voice was heard from the other side of the curtain. Shinimi bit her lip to hear a response.

Nothing. But soon, the curtains slowly reeled opened before them and they expected to see an old woman smaller then Shinimi. They guessed right about the size but the old woman was tiny. She was nearly the same size as Ghost Usher. Shinimi eyed the old woman up and down. She was wearing a traditional black witch's hat, her face ancient from the many years she has experienced in her life, and she wore a black dress with wild pink hair sticking out from underneath her hat. Only her face and hands were the only flesh you could see. Her tiny body sat on a transparent blue orb, bigger then Shinimi's head. The orb appeared to be her magic ball of some sort. It had a mixture of blue and white swirls and the light danced upon Shinimi's face. Jiji stared into the magic ball, fascinated with it. Takami and Kagam remained where they were, in their stiff, formal postures. The old woman's eyes looked up to Shinimi, then Kagam and then Takami. It took her a moment to recall who Takami was.

"Ho, ho, ho. Takami, is that you?" her voice was elderly, but it had a hint of sweetness which made Shinimi, Jiji and Kagam ease. Takami relaxed instantly to see a familiar face. Takami bowed down and she laughed again. She then faced Shinimi, who stood still, her eyes staring back at the surprisingly tiny woman. Was this Baba…it must be… "You must be Shinimi then. I have been expecting you."

"You have?" Shinimi replied softly. Baba nodded once, and then she looked at Jiji, who was still trembling on Shinimi's shoulder. Baba smiled sweetly, and she levitated upwards towards Jiji and stuck her hand out. Jiji cowered for a moment, before she sniffed Baba's hand and then nuzzled her head against her tiny hand.

"She's good," Jiji sighed almost inaudibly. Shinimi exhaled deeply, thanking Jiji for reassuring it. Baba giggled as Jiji began to purr happily.

"Please, take a seat," Ghost Usher smiled cheerfully, showing three silken bean-bag-looking chairs before them. Shinimi, Kagam and Takami entered through the red curtains and felt the instant warm the red candles gave off. The room seemed to be entirely surrounded by red candles. The fire flickered around them. Kagam and Takami gladly threw themselves into the softness of the bean-bags. The whole morning of walking tired them out instantly again. Shinimi sat between her friends as Baba floated back to the other side of the room, her fingers holding onto each other, entwined, and they sat in front of her. Her wrinkly smile straightened out contentedly and Ghost Usher offered hot drinks to everyone, including warm milk for Jiji. Jiji felt at home instantly.

"How has life been treating you, Takami?" Baba smiled at Takami. Takami shrugged and suddenly sounded confidence.

"It's been okay. I mean, Kagam and I have been training hard for the World Tournament. But these monsters came to get at us and luckily, Shinimi and Jiji saved us." He chuckled at the memory and Shinimi smiled to herself. It was indeed an eventful night back then.

"I see," Baba beamed. "I saw it in my Crystal Ball. I have been keeping an eye on you since you left home,"

"You have?" Takami was surprised when Baba said that.

"Of course, you mean so much to me," She giggled. "I have been examining Kagam and Shinimi, and I do admit, you have two very good companions by your sides,"

Takami smirked and linked his arms around Shinimi's and Kagam's neck, hugging them towards himself.

"Of course, the best crazy people here," he laughed. Kagam and Shinimi chuckled along with him and Baba sighed happily, seeing the burning friendship that sparked strongly between them.

"Crazy indeed," Baba agreed, and she turned to Kagam, referring more to Kagam. Then she faced Shinimi. "Shinimi, you're not human," Shinimi took a sharp breath in, but Baba held her hand out to her, cutting her off. "But there is nothing wrong with that. I'm sure Takami and Kagam has discovered that already,"

Kagam, Jiji and Takami turned to Shinimi. She felt her face go red and she bowed her head down.

"You could say that…" She muttered lowly, remembering last night's incidence. That was when Ghost Usher floated through the Curtains, giving out a mixture of black and white coffee, along with a bowl of warm milk. Jiji gladly jumped off Shinimi's shoulder and drank it happily, looking up to Ghost Usher and Baba and mewing happily: "Thank you" with milk over her lips and chin. Baba chuckled at the cute sight. Shinimi stared down at her black coffee, her reflection rippled before her and she saw herself sadden.

"So, Shinimi, I heard that you want to learn about your future. But also your past and who you are?" Baba asked once everyone got comfy.

Baba's voice caught Shinimi's attention and nodded once.

"It's…it's been too long. I've been wondering what I really am."

"Ah," Baba held one crooked finger up. "But you know what you are…"

"…I'm a Hybrid…" Shinimi's throat tightened as she repeated Piccolo's words from many years ago. Baba saw the pain in her eyes and she knew exactly why.

"But a Hybrid of what?"

Shinimi didn't answer. Deep inside, though she hated to admit it, Baba was right. She knew what she was…partly.

Takami held Shinimi's hand, which was trembling.

"Shinimi, you can admit it now. Believe me, its okay. Kagam and I know that you're not human,"

"But I'm a monster…" Shinimi's voice darkened. "I'm something bad…something humans do not accept,"

"I accept," Kagam shot back suddenly, as if offended. Jiji looked up, suddenly interested of the situation. Shinimi closed her eyes, trying to calm her raging heart down.

"It's not that though, Kagam," Shinimi murmured. Baba nodded.

"Kagam, there are many things you don't know about Shinimi's past. Please listen," Baba faced Shinimi. "Shinimi, would you like to explain to your friends what has happened?"

Shinimi thought about it. She has never exposed her past-life to anyone for several years. She bit her lip hard. But Baba's voice was soft, and it tempted her to express her pain to her three closest friends. With a deep sigh, she replied.

"Okay…" She nodded. "I'll explain myself…" Her throat was burning from her held-back tears, but she wanted this demon out of her system. Takami watched Shinimi closely. Baba and Ghost Usher remained at the other side of the room. Kagam got cosy and lifted his leg up and held it against his chest, resting one arm over his knee. Shinimi closed her eyes tightly, suddenly aware that there was a room full of people listening to her…finally letting her talk. She couldn't speak at first. She was too confused to where to start. "The earliest memory I can recall was that I lived with a woman call Mrs. Fujikage back at a place called Cherry Valley. All my life, I thought she was my real mother…but she wasn't…" Kagam's eyes widened. Jiji licked her lips clean and stared at Shinimi. Takami sensed that Shinimi was finding it extremely hard to admit something as big as this. Shinimi bravely carried on, holding her tears back. "I was about five when I realised I wasn't human. All of the children there were scared of me. The parents would look at me in disgust. There was something wrong with me. No one would go near me, Mrs. Fujikage would treat me like dirt and blamed me for everything and I never had a friend in my life. I was truly all alone…Up until I was twelve, Mrs. Fujikage, who I regret calling her mother back then, kept saying that my father was Saiyan…but I thought it wasn't true. Saiyans were a race of evil alien who killed off others for the planet…But anyway…She invited an old woman called Mrs. Sasaki to examine me. They humiliated me; they hated me with a passion and treated me like an animal. I ran away from the house once I felt myself blow up. I rushed out to the forest nearby and cried to myself. But soon, in the field next to forest, I met this guy…" Shinimi paused, remembering the stubborn, dark face of Piccolo when he was a teenager. She smiled, but it soon vanished. "I was…enchanted by him…there was something about him that I felt close to. I wanted to be friends with him, but I didn't realise how dark he was until years later. His name was Piccolo…I saw him levitating and I was interested in how he did it. I asked him if he could train me to be just like him…" Shinimi shrugged, smiling at the small, stupid things she fell for when she was younger. "He tricked me at first, and had a habit of being cruel to me, but soon, that cruelty changed into kindness and I knew then that he was my friend. He was my first ever friend of mine. He knew what species I was, but…for some reason, he didn't tell me. He seemed quiet startled when he touched my forehead. But I trained with him everyday of my life in that same forest and field. Those were the best days I have ever had in my whole life…but when I was sixteen, my whole life turned into a nightmare. One night, after training with Piccolo, I was coming back home late…about 7ish…and the Village…" Shinimi stopped, biting hard into her knuckles to keep her tears in. Takami and Kagam watched in sorrow. They saw how hard Shinimi was trying to hide her tears, but they just wished she'd let them out freely. They were already shocked to hear half of her story, they expected it to happen. Shinimi inhaled deeply. "The Villager…they were angry with me…they…" Her voice ended up wavy and Jiji instantly jumped into Shinimi's arms, sensing her emotions. "They wanted to kill me!" She managed to spit out from her tightened throat. Takami and Kagam gasped in horror. But they were simply too horrified to speak. "They wanted to kill me…they had a woman called Yubaba and when they…saw me, she told them that I was alien…they were angry….they hated me and tried to kill me…they had fire torches and chased me around the village…every Villager had some sort of sword of weapon to kill me with…" She sniffed hard. "Luckily, I learned to ability to fly…"

"You can fly?" Kagam asked, stunned. Shinimi looked up and gave him a tiny smile. To show him, she placed Jiji over her legs after she has crossed them and they waited. Soon, Kagam and Takami's eyes widened in shock to see Shinimi's slowly levitated from the ground. Baba smiled, impressed that she was brave enough to show her friend her true powers.

"Piccolo taught me…" Shinimi giggled weakly, then her voice went grave. "I flew to my house and grabbed whatever I could get. But they didn't stop. They smashed through windows and tried to kick the door down. I tried so hard to stop them, but it was just too much for me. As I tried to escape, they shot arrows at my legs and I was forced to fall down. They cornered me…" Shinimi waited, thinking deeply about the memories, churning on them bitterly. "I…I thought I was going to die. Mrs. Fujikage, Yubaba and the Village Chief Yoshi were planning the way to kill me…" She breathed in deeply. "That was when Piccolo stood in front of me, protecting me, and scared the Villagers away…"

"Good Ol' Piccolo," Kagam chuckled, thanking Piccolo for saving Shinimi.

"But…he saved me from them and…Yoshi tried to kill him…I was…angry with them all. I hated them as much as they hated me…and I didn't want them to hurt Piccolo. He meant the whole world to me!" She smacked a hand over her heart, meaning it seriously to herself and everyone else. "So…I…" She sighed darkly through gritted teeth. "I killed about six Villagers with my powers…"

Takami's pupils dinted and Kagam's jaw nearly hit the ground. All of that time, they assumed that Shinimi wouldn't hurt a fly…but to hear her say that she has killed humans…they were unsure how to take it.

"Do carry on," Jiji whispered gently. Shinimi looked down at her Cat and smiled. Although Kagam and Takami were horrified, she could tell, they needed to know. She was beginning to feel lighter, more eased out from her bottled-up pain. She has kept her eyes down, avoiding eye-contact to anyone.

"Piccolo took me in his arms and we made it to the fields after a few fights, but that was when we had to separate. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with him. He was supposed to take me to his Home Planet, away from this hell-hole, but he wouldn't let me come with him. He wanted me to escape while he held the Villagers off. I wanted to give him…this gift…but he told me it would be safe with me."

Shinimi opened her bag and Kagam and Takami leaned in. They have wondered why Shinimi's bag was thick with something. Baba nearly fell off her Crystal Orb, Jiji's eyes widened and Kagam and Takami gasped when Shinimi pulled out the Dragon-Ball.

"Isn't that…?" Takami couldn't finish, but Shinimi knew what he meant.

"It is…Mrs. Fujikage had it somehow…and I kind of stole it off her when I was packing my things. I wanted to give it to Piccolo as a gift for being my best friend, however, he told me that I should keep hold of it. He promised me that we should meet again sometime, and when we do, I can finally give it to him. Anyway," She placed the Dragon-Ball back into her bag. "…he went off to stop the Villagers and I was supposed to escape…but I just didn't have the heart to. I wanted to help Piccolo and stay by his side…but he blasted the Village with a powerful blast and it knocked me out." Shinimi hung her head down, her eyes full. "I woke up in a field of ash and dust…the forest was dead…the field was cake in dust…and then Village was gone. I saw only bones of dead humans and broken down houses…" That was when she couldn't hold it anymore. She held her clenched hands over her eyes, trying to hide her tears, but Takami, Jiji and Kagam watched as several droplets of golden transparent tears fell upon Shinimi's lap, and she wept harder. "Piccolo wasn't there….I couldn't find him….I couldn't fucking find him!" She snarled through gritted teeth. "I lost him, and I didn't know what to do. So I scurried into the forest beyond my departed home. I lived off crap and rubbish, spending most of my nights vomiting them out, but I needed something in me, good or bad. I soon found Jiji by the forest side, injured and on the verge of death. I wanted to look after her…" She sniffed, but her hands never left her face. "I took care of her, feeding Jiji and starving myself for her. Once she was recovered, she told me who she was, thanked me and showed me her powers." Jiji smiled proudly of herself. "Two years past, it was me and Jiji. But we bumped into Kagam and Takami, who were ambushed by…"

"Those monsters…" Takami added in for her. She nodded.

"But…I knew those monsters somehow…" She hissed to herself. "I know I pretended like I didn't…." She sighed, finding it hard to talk any longer. "Those monsters were a gang of aliens called the Ginyu Force. I hated them…and somehow I knew who they were. Jiji and I saved Kagam and Takami…and here we are…"

Silence haunted the room. Kagam and Takami looked at each other, wondering what to say. Shinimi sniffed loudly, and then she sobbed a little more. Takami was suddenly too scared to move. Shinimi's powerful story stunned him too much. He knew Kagam, as brutal and as strong he may be, he knew that Kagam was touched by Shinimi' story. Baba closed her eyes and she smiled lightly.

"Well done, Shinimi. I knew your past the moment you came into Takami's life," Baba said softly. Shinimi didn't move. "Talking about a childhood like that is incredibly strong. Shinimi, you are very brave and wonderful for admitting your terrors to your two companions and Jiji."

"Shinimi…I…" Kagam couldn't find the words, but soon, Takami nailed it for him.

"Shinimi, I am sorry about your past, and I don't care what you have done…you are still my friend, no matter what. You mean the world to me, as much as Kagam do," He shot a dark look at Kagam. "Believe it or not," He added lowly.

"Go away, Takami," Kagam smirked and Shinimi smiled lightly to herself, hearing the banter going on between them.

"So…you don't mind…?" Shinimi said silently.

"Shinimi, that's the past though," Kagam hugged Shinimi and Takami joined in. Shinimi was soon muffled by arms and she hugged them back somehow. "You're our sister now, and we'll stand by your side, no matter what, right Takami?"

"Right," Takami replied instantly. Jiji licked Shinimi's salty tears away from her face.

"The boys are right for once," Jiji giggled. "You mean everything to us. You have changed our lives, and it was all thanks to you." Shinimi nodded, sniffing again and she tickled under Jiji's fluffy chin. Baba and Ghost Usher smiled at the loving scene before them. She knew that Shinimi would admit her past to her friends, and she also knew that Takami, Jiji and Kagam will accept her still.

They remained hugging each other for a while, before they pulled away. Shinimi's head was bowed, but her dark eyes moved to Kagam.

"Kagam, you wanted to know…why I wear this hat, right…?"

"Erm…yeah…" He answered. Shinimi's eyes stared beyond her, thinking for a moment, before she reached for the top of her black hat, gripping on the top tightly and she yanked her hat down. Kagam and Takami stared in terror to see why Shinimi was wearing a hat.

Two long dark-green antennas flipped over her face freely from the hat's constricted hold on them. Takami eyed the antennas. They looked rubbery in the candle-light and from the roots of the antenna, although caked with Shinimi's black hair, he saw the dark-green skin moulding in the skin colour of her face, as if someone was in the middle of painting her antennas and stopped suddenly.

"Antennas?" Kagam gasped in horror, frozen in his spot, his eyes fixed onto Shinimi's antennas. "It makes sense now…the teeth, your mouth, the eyes and ears…you're…"

"I am part Namekian…which is why I felt connected with Piccolo…" Shinimi murmured lowly. "Piccolo was also a Namek…" Takami looked down to see Shinimi's hands clenched tightly, and they trembled, not from grief, but from rage. Shinimi suddenly felt the rage come back. Her jaw tightened. "Piccolo…Piccolo only wanted me…so he could rule the fucking planet…"

"What?" Jiji piped up.

"What are you saying?" Baba asked curiously. This was getting serious.

"Piccolo…" She hissed his name several times on heated breath. "He wanted to train me up, so he could use me to control this god-forsaken world!" Shinimi snarled bitterly.

"How did you-"

"Because I can read his fucking thoughts!" Shinimi screamed over Kagam's question. She was enraged by his disgusting plan. "Namekians can read each other's thoughts! The bastard…my fucking friend! He was just USING me!" She closed her eyes tightly. "Piccolo… as much as I loved him…I hate you!" She suddenly screamed to the air, as if Piccolo was listening. "You fucker! I fucking…all my life!" Shinimi began screaming even more, her screams often muffled, so it was hard to understand what she was saying exactly. More yellow transparent tears rolled down her enraged, tightened face. She gritted her teeth and with that she charged out of the room, screaming bitterly to herself. Takami stood up, but Baba stopped him.

"Don't!" She ordered him sternly.

"You can't tell me to leave my friend in distress!" He shot back.

"Takami!" Baba suddenly snapped back. "I saw this coming. She is just simply angry to find out Piccolo's true intentions. It's best if you leave her be."

"But she might run away!" Takami argued back defensively. Kagam stood up and faced Takami.

"Baba's right, Takami," Kagam's stern voice stopped Takami. "As much as I want to be with her, she's far too angry. Plus, she's just upset and angry to find out the only person who she has trusted, her first best friend, has, basically, betrayed her…it hurts Takami…" His eyes narrowed. "Believe me…" Takami tried to find an answer, but no luck. He hung his head, realising that they were right. Baba rubbed his chocolate-brown hair.

"She will be okay. She'll still be in the castle, she just needs time away. But for now, unpack your stuff. Ghost Usher will show you to your rooms. You can live with me for now," Baba smiled kindly. Takami bowed down to Baba.

"Thank you, Baba."

"Finally, a bed…" Kagam murmured to himself. As they discussed what was going to happen, Jiji has already rushed through the curtains and followed Shinimi's scent and tears.


	12. Dark Half

**Eleven: Dark Half**

Baba was right. Shinimi never left the Castle. If she did, where would she go? She has already been in a situation where she was clueless of where to go…

Jiji followed Shinimi's faint scent and ended up finding her by a balcony. Jiji was surprised to see that the moon was already out. The moon stood huge against the clear night sky. The vast, mottled white disc shone towards the far-off dawn. Silhouetted against the large moon, Shinimi leaned on the stone balcony that hugged around the castle top. She rested on folded arms and leaned forward, staring at the moon. Tears stood in her eyes, shimmering there briefly and finally dropping from her lashes to her cheeks. She has been there for some time when the touch of something rubbing against her leg made her turn. Shinimi looked down to see the small figure of the midnight-black Neko. Shinimi blotted her eyes with the back of her hand as the young Neko jumped onto the balcony ledge next to her.

"I'm sorry Jiji," Shinimi said quietly. "I'm sorry for blazing like that,"

"It's okay, Shinimi," Jiji mewed silently. She nuzzled her head against Shinimi's arm, feeling the sudden chill of the black leather sleeve of her trench-coat. "You were hurt, it's only natural,"

"I've been hurt for so long, by many people…" Shinimi clenched her fist. "Why haven't I hurt anyone yet, and I mean painfully and merciless? I should be evil by now!"

"But you're not," Jiji replied. "It's not in your nature. You are naturally a strong, emotional person,"

Shinimi sniffed, managing a wet half-smile.

"Quit lying," She giggled.

"I'm not. I'm simply being honest," Jiji closed her eyes, sitting up straight in her usual sophisticated position. "Shinimi, you really got to stop putting yourself down,"

"Piccolo was evil…I wanted to be with him…"

Jiji blinked. "Shinimi, why?"

"He meant everything to me," Shinimi murmured, pulling her fingerless gloves down. Jiji looked undecided what to say; then she looked up at Shinimi.

"You love him, huh?"

Shinimi didn't reply. Instead, she pulled Jiji close to her chest, embracing her away from the night's faint chills and covered her with her leather jacket. Jiji didn't wanted to push Shinimi for an answer, instead, she licked Shinimi's chin. They stood together, watching the moon before Shinimi bit her lip for a moment, sensing something dark inside of her.

"I'm afraid of something," came the reply. Jiji looked up.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel that something will come for me. I don't know why, but my Namekian senses tell me that something nearly unstoppable will come to get me…I'm scared…"

A cool night breeze stirred the air around them. Shinimi blinked back fresh tears that threatened, and felt her throat tighten.

"How do you know that?"

"I just know…"

Jiji spared a glance for the Namekian Hybrid woman above her. This wasn't the first time that Shinimi's manners had seemed odd before. She began to feel her heart sink in worry. Shinimi sensed something a while ago. Jiji remembered that Shinimi sensed danger and that they would be involved. Few days after that tingle, Kagam and Takami were fighting with the Ginyu Force, and that was the time they rescued them. Jiji began to think again. The senses could be right again…Then, as now, Shinimi's eyes would seem to lose the strong, unbreakable image that she carried around with her, and become strangely altered becoming…like a naïve, innocent child. Jiji suddenly saw the damaged child in Shinimi's face, and her heart sank further down. It was stunning, in fact, terrifying, to see fear in Shinimi's eyes… "Piccolo meant everything to me…" Shinimi whispered. "I wanted to prove to Piccolo what he has done for me. I wanted to make him proud. But only a few days before we separated I knew what he wanted to do…" She paused, feeling the tears begin to prickle at her eyes again. "I didn't know if he even cared about me, and now that there is something out there that will get me…I…I don't even know if I don't care about _myself_ anymore…"

"But Shinimi, you told us that he promised that he will come back for you. I mean, he protected you; surely he had the heart to look after you. Wouldn't he have killed you?" Nothing. "He promised."

"With his evil heart…could you believe him once you found out that he wanted to use you for an evil plan? I just don't understand why I still believe that he'll come back. It's been seven years…" Shinimi clenched her teeth. "That he was just selfish…"

Jiji's head bowed, the breeze stirring her sable fur. "Oh," She was clueless of what to say.

"I took it much worse then I expected. I thought I would have accepted it by now. I wanted to know _why_…why did he pick me? All he wanted to do was kill people, as much bastards as humans can be, and leave me, telling me to run away…"

"And he'll come back to you." Jiji finished for her.

There was silence between them for a moment. Then, with a sniff, Shinimi smiled and nestled her nose and mouth upon Jiji's tiny, silken head.

After a time, Shinimi asked: "How do you know that, little Angel-cake?"

"I just know," Jiji replied.

"That's what I thought you'd say," Shinimi chuckled, kissing Jiji's head and they stayed and watched the moon.

The air was filled with the hissing of steam, and the heat of the fire-place rose up in scorching waves from the black, metallic grilles. Kagam stood in front of it, his arms folded as he tried to recall all of the surprising information Shinimi exploited. How could anyone who has been through so much trouble during childhood could still stand strong with a brave face…

He closed his eyes, remembering the mention of Shinimi's betrayal. It reminded him back in the days he was with older brother, Ty.

"Kagam, I'm sorry for my behaviour before," came a voice from behind him, intercepting his thoughts. Kagam smiled to himself when he knew that Takami was behind him.

"It's okay, you were only supporting Shinimi," Kagam replied. "She's been through a lot,"

"I have noticed how Shinimi has been quiet over the years. I knew she had something on her mind. The kind of love she had with this Piccolo guy was something she desires so much. She wanted to impress him, but remembering his wicked ways…I just don't know how she copes with the pain…"

Kagam said nothing, and he rubbed onto the scars that were imprinted on his cheeks, thinking about the pain his brother once put upon him. Ty, being a self-centred man, betrayed him and his father once he reached the age of twenty, killing his father in the process, wanting more success over his father's flourishing career. Kagam would have never forgiven him if he ever encounters him again. He knew, if he saw Ty's eyes again, he would have attacked him instantly. He still had the painful burden of failing to protect his father remained. Kagam has been burning for revenge for most of his life, but to see Shinimi's strong stance, he knew he was much better then a mindless killer like his older brother. Takami stood beside the frustrated man, who stared at the fire furiously. "And I'm sorry for the pain you have experience. I just had a normal childhood. It made me think how lucky I am,"

"I am lucky…" Kagam murmured for a moment, something angry in his voice, but then he smirked darkly and punched playfully on Takami's arm. "I'm lucky I have friends like you to keep me strong," he smirked and Takami mirrored his smile. "I thought I'd be alone all my life." He turned to Takami. "Guess I was wrong…"

"You'll never get rid of me or Shinimi," Takami laughed, loud and clear. "Even as stern as Shinimi can be. Jiji simply fancies you,"

"She wants to _eat_ me!" Kagam exclaimed in mock-horror. "I can tell, she's a demon-cat!"

"Takes after her owner," Takami chuckled at his own kind-hearted joke. Kagam laughed too along with him. Deep inside, he was much better with his younger sister Shinimi and brother Takami, even if they aren't related in anyway, and even if Shinimi is half-Namek…

"Ho, ho, ho. I see you boys are getting comfy with your new bedroom."

Takami and Kagam spun around to see Baba floating towards them, still sitting on her crystal orb. She gave them a kind smile and Kagam nodded.

"Thank you for the rooms." He smiled. "You sure it's okay that we live with you?"

"Positive," Baba replied with a nod. "You deserve it. Besides, I wouldn't mind a bit of family to live with me myself," She turned grave. "Boys, there is something I need to talk to you about,"

"What's the matter?" Takami asked, worry tinted his voice.

"I have looked through Shinimi's future. I have also looked at both of yours, too, but you're all involved in Shinimi's future. Shinimi is in grave-danger in a few weeks time. She senses this problem herself."

"What's gonna happen to her?" Kagam said suddenly.

"I cannot expose the entire story, as it is forbidden to do so. But I can tell you, Shinimi will be in the hands of an evil android."

"Android?" Takami repeated, unsure whether he believed her or not. Kagam was silent, his expression unreadable behind his several scars, his eyes regarding Baba. In a quieter voice, Baba continued. "Listen, my suggestion is this, because the World Tournament is happening tomorrow, take Shinimi with you. She'll need it to increase her skills and also she'll enjoy it. She deserves some fun anyway. Through the World Tournament, she will discover six more companions. Three Androids, three Saiyans."

"S-Saiyans?" Takami gasped. "You're telling me that we'll befriend three Saiyans and three androids? Okay, I'm afraid…"

"I thought you told us that Shinimi was in trouble _with_ an android." Kagam murmured.

"It's not that," Baba interrupted him. "Three androids, those androids will help her. But another one will try to get her."

"What for?" Kagam shot back suddenly. Takami gave him a look, wondering why Kagam was suddenly dark. For a moment Baba didn't say anything…but then her tiny face split into a smile.

"I'm unsure, but I know you guys will not let anything get to her. I know you wouldn't let anything harm her, Kagam."

"Damn straight!" Kagam fired back. He looked over his shoulder to Takami. "I'll admit this now, but I knew Shinimi's dark half."

"Dark half?" Baba asked, tilting her head.

"I know the other side of her hybrid form. And no fucking android will harm my fellow Saiyan…"

"W-What?" Takami was taken back. "You're kidding me? You're not-"

"I am, Takami…" Kagam lowered his head. "I was the same as Shinimi…I was afraid of what people would have thought of me. I am a Saiyan. My father, older brother and I were send down to earth years ago to kill humans, but my father fell in love with a Human, and we lived peacefully on earth for a while. My older brother was still burning to kill, and because he was so pissed off with my father for the sudden betrayal of the Saiyan race…he killed our step-mother and father. Hence why I have these scars on my face…" He gingerly fingered his face, touching the smooth dints on his face. "He also cut my tail in the progress…I tried to stop him, but he ran away…and I never lived to forget that night…" He folded his arms. "Though when Shinimi saved us, I knew that she was a Saiyan, but her sudden power-levels told me otherwise. I doubted that she was Saiyan…"

"So, Shinimi is half-Namekian, half-Saiyan?" Kagam nodded and Takami looked at his feet, wondering how many more surprises were on the way. "At least we know who she is now…and that I am a Saiyan,"

Takami placed a hand on Kagam's shoulder.

"But the message still goes for you, though, big bro," That made Kagam face Takami. "No matter what you are, you're still going to be my friend!"

Kagam paused for a moment, before he shared a smile with Takami.

"Thanks," He revealed his signature devil-may-care grin. Baba cleared her throat.

"Well done, Kagam. I knew you would have admitted the truth yourself." She smiled. "But Saiyan or not, you men will need to protect Shinimi at whatever cost. Those three Androids and three Saiyans will befriend you. But listen to me. Expect Shinimi to be emotional tomorrow,"

"Why?" Takami said at a long length. Baba smiled.

"The young female Saiyan named Riko is her younger sister." Takami and Kagam gasped.

"You're for real?" Kagam gasped. Baba nodded.

"Shinimi will instantly know that she is her younger sister. It's in her blood. Tomorrow will be an incredible eventful day for Shinimi." Baba chuckled to herself. "She'll also meet a…'old friend' during the event," Kagam and Takami shared a knowing smile. They knew who Baba meant by 'old friend'. "But it will not last." Takami and Kagam's smile vanished. "The weeks later, something terrible will be out to get her. You must protect her from this source of evil. If you fail to do so, she will become evil…"

Kagam's face hardened in anger. He was unable to protect his father and step-mother, but he will not let ANYTHING hurt Shinimi. He will not fail again.

"But we can defeat this android, right?" Kagam hissed.

Baba's eyes dropped.

"I'm unsure, once this android is in his final form, he will become unstoppable,"

Kagam snorted and turned away, staring back in the fire place, his arms folded over his chest.

"Kagam!" Baba called after him.

"Yes?"

"I know you're angry now. But you must promise me something," She turned to Takami. "Both of you," Takami listened carefully. "The girl. Shinimi. If she becomes evil, she will become the most perfect killing machine on the planet. Guard her with your lives. _Promise_ me."

"I swear on my life," Kagam said quietly. "If you wish me, Baba. My father would have wanted me to protect a fellow Saiyan, even if she is half-Saiyan, a Saiyan is a Saiyan!"

"I will protect her too. There will be no one to change Shinimi!" Takami clenched his fist, and then he placed a brotherly hand on Kagam's shoulder, and gave him a reassuring squeeze on his hard shoulder. "Even if I am the only human out of all of us, I _will_ protect both of you,"

Kagam held in his laugh.

"Takami, you're the girl who runs away from _anything_. Shinimi is way manlier then you!"

"Hey!" Takami punched him in the arm, harder then before. "If you still had that Saiyan tail of yours, I'd strangle you with it." Kagam burst out laughing at the pitiful threat, locking Takami in a head-lock and rubbed his knuckles hard on the top of his flawless brown hair. Takami's cry of horror was muffled under Kagam's armpit. Baba chuckled at the brotherly scene and when they bowed at each other after the friendly banter, Baba spoke.

"Thank you, Takami and Kagam," Baba said, and her voice, so quiet, seemed suddenly terribly fragile in the orange twilight of the fireplace.


	13. World Tournament, HERE WE COME!

**Twelve: World Tournament, HERE WE COME!**

The sun was high in the sky when Shinimi returned to the balcony, and it beat down on her bare shoulders. The air was humming with the sound of insects, and the nearby Nanka trees basked in the brightness. Her troubles of yesterday had seemed to dissolve in the peace of sleep, and this morning she felt exhilarated at the glorious day surrounding her. Kagam and Takami told Shinimi about the World Tournament and how much they would have enjoyed it if Shinimi joined in. She was tempted, but she has come to a conclusion to join them. It would be great to test all of their skills from the few years of training.

After having breakfast, Shinimi couldn't help but get so excited for the tournament to arrive. Baba has told her that great expectations were only around the corner, but she did not dare mention about the darkness that will befall of her soon. She wasn't wearing her black hat, so her antennas and raven-black hair soaked up the blazing summer sun. She was still wearing her trench-coat, concealing her body from the sun. But the rays were warm enough on the back of her neck, her hair becoming pleasantly hot.

It wasn't long before she heard the sound of someone approaching. She turned around, her arms folded across her chest and she was slightly surprised to find that it was Takami.

"Hey, Shinimi," He said.

"Yo."

"So, you're ready for Tournament?" He asked, standing next to Shinimi, admiring the blissful sun.

"I thought you'd never ask," Shinimi smirked, looking back at the palm-trees that swayed in the gentle breeze with the Nanka trees. She cracked both of her knuckles, clicking her neck in the progress. "I'm ready when you are,"

"Well, it should be on in an hour's time, so, maybe we should get there now. It takes a while to walk there,"

"Who says we were gonna walk?" Shinimi felt a small tug at the end of her lips. Takami blinked.

"We're…we're not walking?" Takami asked, surprised.

"We can fly. Since Kagam spoke to me last night about his Saiyan-self, I thought there's no point in hiding anymore." Shinimi smirked delightfully-dark. "C'mon Takami, don't you trust me and Kagam?"

"I-It's not that…I mean, how can I get there?" Takami said, grinning nervously.

"Looks like Kagam and I will carry you,"

"Y…You what?" Takami replied, his voice becoming faint. Shinimi looked at him oddly.

"Takami, you better get used to it, because now I don't care what people think of me. I'll fly wherever and however I please," She giggled to see Takami's face deepen with worry. "It's not like me and Kagam will drop you,"

"I've never flown before…"

"Neither have I, until I was thrown across the field…" Shinimi murmured, remembering the moment Piccolo threw her across the field. It really got her going though. "Seriously, Takami, if you're worried about you own friends carrying you, you've got a shocker to hit you in the World Tournament."

"How do you know what the tournament is like? You've never attended to one before,"

"I've seen it all…" Shinimi said, beginning to suspect that Takami was doubting her. She faced him. "Don't worry about that now. You only need to worry when you fight against me, if you're lucky enough," She giggled to herself and Takami sighed deeply.

"I guess I should be lucky," he rubbed the back of her neck.

In no time flat, Kagam, Jiji, Shinimi and Takami got ready to set off to the tournaments. Saying goodbye to Baba and Usher, Kagam and Shinimi each held one arm of Takami and sharing an evil smile, they burst off from the ground and shot towards the closest city to the World Tournament. Takami's petrified scream echoed in the warm air, and Baba laughed.

The rush of the wind in Shinimi's hair seemed to fade to nothing. She breathed an oath, unable to take her eyes off the vista beneath them.

"Please don't drop me, guys, please," Takami begged, his legs soon gave up struggling in the grip of Shinimi and Kagam. Jiji's claws buried deeper in Shinimi's arm, but it didn't bother her because of her thick trench-coat.

Before them was the ocean, stretching away for ever, a carpet of glittering azure in the warm sun. On the distant horizon, wispy clouds drifted, the only indicator of where the sea ended and the sky began.

Shinimi had never seen anything so massive in her life. She'd been told of the ocean, sure; but she had never imagined its sheer size…

"We're coming off course," Takami said beside her, obviously unimpressed by the spectacle. He'd seen the ocean before many times. "We need to follow the coast round the southern city,"

Mechanically, Shinimi and Kagam banked to comply. Shinimi was still mesmerized by the undulating carpet of light, the hot morning sun glittering off a million distant ripples.

They travelled a little longer, and soon, Takami broke the conversation and changed the subject.

"Slow down, guys," He instructed with a little hint of nervousness. "We're coming up to the city now,"

Shinimi could barely wait the last few seconds before the Southern City came into view. She'd heard so much about it; she'd waited so long to go there, to leave the confines of Cherry Valley where she had spent most of her life. She was still reeling from seeing the ocean when, suddenly, the Southern City was upon them.

It had been built on a gigantic piece of land, as if a sector of an endless city was taken away and placed on the island. Millions of towering buildings huddled in random spots and colours from the entire rainbow could be see, the mass amount of black dots scurried between the buildings and roads, like an enormous ant-hill. Different images of people and advertisement hung around the city or hugged onto a sky-scraper, many of which she had never seen before…

But the city itself was impressive. She has never seen so many people swarming around the buildings and streets, chaotic roads and awesome towers of metal scaffolding were seen by the edge of the city, away from the people's busy lives.

"So, this is the Southern City?" Shinimi asked Takami. "Why have you directed us here again?"

"Because we need to take the ferry to get to the World Tournament," Takami replied, as if it was obvious. Jiji made a quizzical noise. "It'll take us to the island its set on,"

"Plus, I wanna see if there're any cute girls here," Kagam smirked to himself. Shinimi narrowed her eyes to him.

"God, Kagam, no! Please don't turn back into your 'Ladies' man attitude' again, please…"

"What?" Kagam chuckled, as if she was annoyed of something perfectly natural. "I haven't jerked off for a few years now, isn't that good enough?"

Takami, Jiji and Shinimi didn't hear the last part of his state, as they have sharply interrupted him with either noises of revulsion or crying his name out in disgust.

Takami guided them down. Though he sounded confident, Shinimi didn't think he was quite as sure of himself as he made out. He seemed to know the city well, pointing out landmarks as they descended by the edge of the city by the Fishing Bay; but she doubted that he had ever flown over it before, and navigating from the sky was a lot different to navigating on the ground. She was worried about attempting a landing, as she hasn't flown for years, but her fears eased a little when she realized that Kagam knew how to.

They descended by the Fishing Bay, the strong odour of fresh fish filled the air, before the delayed scent of a wide variety of food and products managed to catch up with them.

A girl from the city edge noticed them, her eyes fixed firmly onto them. Soon, two males and a female strode towards the girl and looked directly where she was looking from. Kagam, Jiji, Shinimi and Takami seemed to have not noticed them at all.

The girl's wide eyes were innocent, but the bottomless crimson-red shade warned people about a dark side of her. Her pretty features looked upon through her bright cerise-pink hair as it reflected the sun's beams. A small smile played on her lips, tightened the black, fluffy tail around her waist which people often mistaken is as a belt.

Beside her were a young boy and girl, like twins, with the same small features, length of hair and eye colour. But the girl has flawless blond hair as the boy had slick black hair.

Behind them was a tall, broad-shouldered man, with arms like tree-trunks and a great chest restrained underneath a simple, metal-looking green torso. The side of his head was completely bald, and the remainder of his hair was formed as a wild Mohawk with a deep shade of red.

"Who are you looking at, Kurai-Chan?" The boy with long, black hair spoke. His voice was soft, but an icy-hint hid deep inside of it.

"That girl…she's a Saiyan…but not a Saiyan…" The girl with pink hair, Kurai, tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Nathan, the boy with red hair is all Saiyan, but where's his tail?"

"Beats me, but he certainly isn't my type of guy," The girl with blond hair murmured, flicking it slowly over her blue shoulder.

"But still, Susan, the boy with brown hair…he seems…human," She blinked. "What a strange group of friends, and they have a cute black kitten," Kurai smiled sweetly, noticing the little black Neko that sat on Shinimi's shoulder.

"According to my calculations, the girl is half-Saiyan, half-Namekian," The towering male reported, his tone emotionless. Nathan and Susan looked up to him.

"Hmm, that explains her ability to fly." Nathan said thoughtfully. "Thanks Harley,"

"No problem," Came the toneless reply.

"You think she'd gonna attend the tournament?" Nathan asked Kurai. Kurai eyed the girl up and down, and a fluttering feeling of happiness flooded in her.

"I don't think…I know so!" Kurai gave Nathan a beaming smile, and he gave it back to her.

"The girl's power-level is powerful," Harley said suddenly. "She's even more powerful then Nathan and Susan,"

Nathan and Susan stared at Harley in disbelief, but they knew that he was speaking the truth. His eyes were made from the same material as Scouters from Planet Vegeta and Freiza; he could set eyes upon anyone read their power-levels instantly.

Kurai smiled. It was just what her father told her, that one day, she'll meet someone just like herself…

…Alien and loving it!


	14. Flowers of Goodness

Wario-Girl I Love You To Death-Part 1 DragonBall Z

The Missing Saga

**Thirteen: Flowers of Goodness**

The Captain's glance passed from Takami, to Kagam, to Shinimi and Jiji, and the tone of his voice suggested that he knew why they were boarding his Ferry.

"So, you guys attending the World Tournament, huh, Takami?" He was very broad man, his arms folded behind his back in his blue sea-uniform. He had a great, thick moustache that dropped to either side of his mouth and his hair was tied in a small ponytail. He was obviously not human, as his skin was a beautiful shade of sky-blue and his eyes were bright orange with a dull hint, like ash.

"Yep, Uncle Hochi" Takami nodded. Then, the Captain waved a meaty hand at them. "Come inside, you better have something to eat before you start," he chuckled.

They allowed themselves to be led across the harbour, trailing behind him. Shinimi was frowning at Kagam's back, chasing a thought that she couldn't quite pin down when Takami suddenly said: "He's my Uncle," and nailed it for her.

The Captain led them into a small low-ceilinged room with a window that looked out over the Ferry's front. A rough wooden table stood in the centre of the room, surrounded by stools. He called a young girl who was passing outside, and brought her in with them. She was a bright-faced about the same age as Takami, with a shock of light-coloured hair. Two blue and yellow Calica flowers bloomed behind her ear in her hair. Her skin colour the same as Captain Hochi, but it shone blissfully in the sun, like a water-goddess.

"Kiki! Get word out that the Ferry will be leaving soon."

"'Kay, Captain Hoch," She replied sweetly and ran off.

"Who's she, Uncle Hochi?" Takami asked inquisitively, as he sat on a stool. "I don't remember her,"

"She's been away until recently," Hochi replied. "I'm sure you'll get to know her very soon."

"She looks cute," Kagam smirked to himself, before Shinimi elbowed him hard in the side. Takami's eyes followed Kiki until she vanished.

Soon, the ferry was set off to the World Tournament. Shinimi has spent most of the travelling standing outside by the Ferry front by herself.

Kagam has been watching her from the inside of the Ferry. Jiji was sitting on his shoulder, also watching Shinimi closely. Her black hat and trench-coat fluttered in the rush of the soft warm, wind. He thought again of the conversation they had when she exposed her entire story to everyone.

"Is she okay?" He heard Takami's voice from behind.

"Stupid question," Kagam replied gravely. "She can sense the danger Baba warned us about,"

Takami subsided. She was still in a state of shock; even if she was hiding it, and he knew he shouldn't let the impenetrable skin that Shinimi had thrown up around herself worry.

"Shinimi told me that she sensed danger too," Jiji purred beside Kagam's head, adoring the warmth his thick hair and neck gave out.

"We're gonna have to be extra careful in the World Tournament, guys," Kagam murmured, his eyes not leaving Shinimi. He saw Shinimi lower her head and her shoulders tighten. "No matter how strong she is, she'll need our help." Kagam sighed deeply. "She's emotionally-weak,"

"I wouldn't blame her for the past she had," Jiji replied, her emerald-orb eyes gazed sadly at the back of Shinimi.

The salty-sea air made Shinimi's eyes sting. She was operating in a daze, and the grief and pain felt like it was going to burst out of her any second; but she was burying it as fast as it bubbled up, keeping it down until she had time to let it go. There were bigger issues here then her personal sorrow. The bigger danger seemed to be around a corner or so from her. She only hoped that she had a few more corners to go, rather then just one…

She smelt the strong aroma of Honey suddenly…

"Would you like a Mango? It'll give you strength for the Tournament,"

Shinimi blinked to hear a female voice. It certainly was Kagam and Takami, and it didn't sound like Jiji. Shinimi's eyes moved to the side of her to see the sweet face of Kiki. She was looking sympathetically, her wide orange eyes studying her. She knew that Shinimi was troubled. In her tiny hands, a large juicy fruit sat in her hands. Smiling lightly, Shinimi took it from her hand, and was quiet stunned how lean her hands were compared to Kiki. She seemed too fragile to even hold her hand.

"Thanks," Shinimi managed to murmur through her tight throat, and used her black finger-claws to cut a sector of the thick, green skin of the mango. That was when Kiki offered a small but sharp knife in front of her. Shinimi giggled at her sweetness and took the knife. "I'm Shinimi,"

"I'm Kiki," She smiled back, giving a small bow. She then tilted her head. "Are you worried about the World Tournament, Shinimi-Sama? You don't seemed to be the type of fighter to be scared of something you love doing," Shinimi chuckled again.

"No, I'm not," Shinimi couldn't help but smile at the delicate girl and her modest manner. Then her eyes fell to the wooden-planks beneath her monstrous boots for a moment, before she carried on cutting the skin of the Mango. "I'm…just…"

"Scared of something hurting you?" Shinimi's eyes widened and stopped as Kiki played with a lock of her beautiful blond hair. Shinimi looked up into her large, childlike eyes.

"How…how did you know?" Shinimi felt the muscles in her eyes tighten from shock. Kiki smiled modestly to herself.

"I can feel it in your Ki," She said shyly in a small voice. "Shinimi-Sama, you have such a powerful Ki that everyone can sense your pain, but they were too scared to ask you what the matter is."

"Wow, I guess that makes you a brave one," Shinimi smirked lightly to her. She gave out a deep sigh.

"I just guess that, despite your appearance, that you wouldn't hurt anyone,"

The mention of Shinimi hurting people almost made Shinimi cry again, and she struggled doggedly to contain herself. Kiki's eyes widened to see the reaction. "I'm so sorry if I have offended you," She covered her shocked mouth with her tiny navy-blue hands. Shinimi held a hand to Kiki.

"No…no you haven't," Shinimi forced a smile just to ease Kiki's worry. Shinimi promised herself to keep her story a secret, but was there any point? Instantly, she felt as if she knew Kiki all her life and therefore her confidence in explaining her story got the better of her.

During the Ferry Trip, the story was told in haste. Kiki asked questions, but she had no answers for her. She knew almost nothing beyond that the Villagers tried to kill her or was being so cruel to her. She did not know why Piccolo abandoned her and still hasn't returned (the mention of his name made the muscles around Shinimi's eyes tighten, but no more). She did not know how she came to earth if she was an alien. She didn't even know her parents were or where they have gone. But she was here on Earth now; that she knew. Kiki took sympathy on Shinimi, but Shinimi humbly took it. That was when Kiki suddenly desired to come to the World Tournament. She wanted to watch Shinimi, Kagam and Takami fight. She knew that they would want her to join along, especially Takami and Kagam. Captain Hochi was generally a nice man, so it wasn't a surprise that he allowed Kiki to watch the World Tournament with them.

Shinimi held her gaze steadily at the large, fancy entrance of the World Tournament. The single stone path to the entrance was filled with people as they rushed for their seats to see the big event. The hot orb blazed down on Shinimi, the heat seeping through her dark clothes.

Takami and Jiji stared beyond the path, amazed to see so many people rushing around them. Kagam was too busy eyeing Kiki up and down.

"Well, here it is then guys," Kiki smiled, her arms reached up, displaying the entrance. "Isn't it marvellous?"

"I say," Takami smiled at the sight before it. He examined the colourful flags that blew along with the wind's gentle breath. "Which reminds me…" His tone of voice made Shinimi and Kagam face him. "I kind of remembered that…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "That if you're fighting rather then watching, you need tickets,"

"Tickets?" Shinimi murmured in distaste. "You're pissing me…"

"I would have told you before, but…" He wringed his hands. Kiki giggled at his nervous reaction. Shinimi let out a deep sigh.

"Fair enough, I'll just watch," She felt the suddenly hard pang of disappointment hit her in the chest, but she saw Takami fishing his hand in his pocket hastily.

"B-But, you can have my ticket, Shinimi," He instantly thrust a small, silvery ticket at Shinimi's face. Jiji blinked at him to see him panic instantly.

"Takami, you shouldn't be scared of me," Shinimi giggled lowly. "It's not like I'll hit you for forgetting,"

"But, Shinimi, to know that you and Kagam can fly and battle much better then me…I think it's best if you have the ticket." He shoved the ticket in Shinimi's hand. "Besides, I rather watch you with Kiki. I don't want to leave her on her own," He giggled nervously and Shinimi cocked an eyebrow at him. Jiji sniggered.

"I was hoping to have a girl-to-girl conversation with Kiki," Jiji piped up.

"Takami is a girl," Kagam murmured darkly, his cheeky smirk flashed back at Takami before Takami attempted to hit him. Smirking, Kagam suddenly vanished before Kagam and reappeared behind him, kicking his back. 'You fail," Takami collapsed onto the floor and Kiki, Jiji and Shinimi laughed and smiled at the friendly fight between them.

"Okay, you win," Takami got up, brushing the dust off his pants and reformed his neat hairstyle. Shinimi looked at the ticket in her hand before she looked up to Takami.

"You sure about this, Takami?" She said softly, resuming the conversation. Takami nodded.

"You deserve it. I know how much you want to kick ass," Takami chuckled and Kagam rolled his eyes, walking back to Shinimi's side.

"Just because you're shitting one," He grinned cheekily. To avoid any more humiliation, Takami just shot a hot glare at him.

"Thank you, Takami," Shinimi hugged Takami tightly, smiling against his orange Gi. Finally, her fists and kicks has been longing for a day like this.

5


	15. Her Flares Untangled

**Fourteen: Her flares untangle**

"Those who wish to enter, this way please!" A man with large sunglasses shouted down the microphone and soon, a massive cluster of fighters walked towards him. That was Kagam and Shinimi's cue to leave Takami, Jiji and Kiki.

"Now remember, Shinimi, don't kill anyone," Kiki giggled as Shinimi fired a mock-angry glare.

"Yeah, I bet all of your opponents will be on the verge of death after fighting with you," Takami laughed, loud and clear. Shinimi rolled her eyes, not making any effort of fighting back. "Let's just hop you get Kagam,"

"Well, remember Shinimi, just because you're a woman doesn't mean I won't hit you,"

"And just because you're an idiotic brother doesn't mean I won't hurt you," Shinimi smirked and Kagam play-punched her arm.

"Guess you guys need to get going," Kiki spoke silently. Jiji leaned forwards to Shinimi.

"Please be careful," She mewed. Shinimi chuckled and rubbed onto the Neko's tiny head.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," Jiji poked her tiny, wet nose onto Shinimi, making her giggle.

Kagam and Shinimi walked towards the man with bright blond hair, combed in a stiff manner. He wore a turquoise suit and he readjusted his sunglass to see Kagam and Shinimi walking towards him.

"You guys entering?" he asked, his voice loud, even without his microphone.

"Hell yeah!" Kagam smirked darkly. The man beamed happily at the new two contestants and directed them to the back, where they will be waiting to be called out. Shinimi felt her arms tremble in excitement as she waited to be called out. At the back, many of the contestants were standing around, practicing last minute training before the big show. The announcer reminded everyone about the rules of the game. They can't go out of bounds otherwise they will lose instantly, no killing…Shinimi has heard it all before, even if this was the first time she has entered a contest. Then, throughout the entire half-an-hour, Kagam suggested they did some, and Shinimi agreed to it.

"Get ready and give us a good show!" Shouted the fair-haired announcer. It has already been half-an-hour and before Shinimi knew it, she joined the end of the queue with Kagam, staring at his back. They needed to introduce themselves to the audience. In a mixture of nerves and excitement, Shinimi readjusted her black cowboy hat on her head, securing it and tidied her long, black trench-coat. Shinimi felt the tension rise inside of her as he slowly counted them to go. "Three…two…one…"

Shinimi's feet burst from the ground…

The sound of his cry "Go!" was lost in the roar from the crowd as ten figure rose into the air. Shinimi felt her hair fly back off her forehead, her nerves left her in the thrill of the flight; she glanced around and only managed to have a split-second glance of Jiji, Kiki and Takami. They watched from below, and she sped off around the crowd in the other contenders to introduce herself. Kagam was waving like crazy. Shinimi kept her eyes forward, forming her plan of the fight not so long from here…She could even be the first one out there…

"Welcome everyone to the Worlds Championship. This will be a five round match! Introducing first: Yamcha, Tian, General Tao, Kurai, Susan, Nathan, Jackie, Riko, Kagam and Shinimi!" Takami punched the air as Shinimi and Kagam soared round the end of the ring. One of these lucky contenders will enter the final round with our Champion!"

Shinimi hissed a pray under her breath. This was her chance to impress herself. All of those years of hiding and training…it was about time she was let loose.

As they came back to the backstage, the announcer gripped onto Kagam's shoulder.

"You-Are you Kagam?"

"Yes I am," Came the proud reply.

"Good, because you're first," Kagam blinked in horror and Shinimi couldn't help but giggle. The announcer then looked up to Shinimi; his massive glasses reflected the hot glare of the sun in her face. "You're Shinimi, right?" Shinimi nodded. "You two are going first,"

"What?" Kagam gasped in terror. "How come?"

"You two are our newest contenders. The beginners always come first." The announcer smiled and Shinimi couldn't help but frown at that remark.

"I may be a beginner in the World Championship's eyes, but I can put a better damn show than all of your regular contenders," Shinimi hissed bitterly.

"Let's just hope you do," The announcer shot back and placed the microphone by his mouth. "Ladies and Gentlemen, get ready for the first round match. Kagam vs. Shinimi!" The cheers softly died into quizzical noises. No one really knew who was Kagam and Shinimi but their friends. Kagam faced Shinimi.

"I guess this is it," he smirked. Shinimi's eyes looked at him.

"Okay, I won't kill you, but I may hurt you." Kagam burst out laughing.

"You can't hurt me. You're a girl!"

"And you're a girl's blouse," Shinimi piped up, giggling. They clasped hands together, their thumbs entwined together and they patted each other's back. "May the best player win,"

"Hmm, indeed," Kagam smirked and with that, he turned away from her and walked down into the bright sunlight that seeped through the entrance. Shinimi watched him go. She knew that one day; she will have to fight against her friends. She never would have thought that day would come so soon. But this was for fun. Kagam was a serious fighter-she only hoped he isn't going to hold back…

The crowd cheered as Kagam entered the ring, pumping his arms like the show-off he is. Takami shielded his eyes away from his embarrassing friend, and Kiki giggled.

Shinimi examined herself while Kagam got ready to his side of the ring. She kept her hat and leather-coat on and soon followed him. The crowds of people lapsed in a muffled cheering aura to see the mysterious figure of Shinimi. She felt nervous of the reaction. It wasn't very supportive.

"Come on, Shinimi!" Shinimi looked up to see Kagam cracking his knuckles, his brave smile and his scars beamed the sun light to her, encouraging her. "Don't hold back on me, okay?"

Kagam's valiant words made Shinimi realised that Kagam was ready, for a beaten or for a win, and yet no matter what happens to him, he will remain friends with her. Shinimi reflected a dark smile and cracked her knuckles, tightening her finger leather-gloves.

"Alright, Kagam, let's do this!" She yelled. It was time for the fun to begin. "I bet you can't beat a girl like me!"

As if to prove the Hybrid wrong, the Kagam rushed towards Shinimi, his fist ready to hit her. There was a collection of gasps. Shinimi jumped back, missing it and began to circle the Kagam.

Then he sprang, leaping across the arena towards Shinimi, one fist swung at her chest. She sidestepped, bringing Kagam to hit the ground in a roll and flipped back up onto his feet.

"Shinimi…you're faster then ever!" Came a pant of surprise from Kagam. Shinimi smiled gently.

"I can be much faster." Shinimi said, her eyes never leaving Kagam. "You better act serious, because I'm going to be serious myself now."

Kagam aimed his open-palm at Shinimi.

"Okay, let's get this serious. There's no holding back." Kagam murmured, unsure himself if he could even hit his sister-like friend. Shinimi nodded.

"So be it,"

As the last word was spoken, a large orb of Ki was fired towards Shinimi, and she dived onto her front as it exploded above her. The crowd were on the edge of there seats now. The newcomers has captured their attention instantly. Shinimi slowly stood up. For a moment, she was speechless, unable to believe that Kagam fired at her…then again…he was Saiyan himself. Time to make this more interesting…

She hoped from the ground, and her feet never touched it again. She decided to take this to air. She rushed towards kagam. He flashed a smirk at her, getting ready for his strike. Then, Shinimi vanished. Kagam blinked and yelled to feel Shinimi's hair tickle the back of his neck. He vanished himself and Shinimi dusked the instant he did, as Kagam swung a fist where her head was two seconds ago. Kagam cried out and dived again out of the way when he heard a battle-cry escape past Shinimi's lips, and her massive boot swung around, catching his chin slightly. Jiji screamed for Shinimi, as Kagam rushed towards Shinimi. The crowd cried out, horrified to see the speed of Kagam, but Shinimi couldn't spare them any time now. She was suddenly in her own world, and only Kagam and Shinimi existed in the world.

In one fluid motion, she jumped backwards and landed further up in the sky. Kagam snarled, panicking. Shinimi was surprisingly fast, like the Ginyu Force when they invaded Kagam and Takami. She smirked. As Kagam charged towards her, his eyes meaning business now, Shinimi slowly leaned forward, one leg pointed straight in the air. Any minute now…

The crowd cried out to see Kagam flung back into the air like a Ragdoll. Shinimi has kicked him away from her, forcefully, and the sound of the impact sounded like thunder from the distance. Kagam tumbled into the air, but he didn't land on the ground.

"Ouch, girl!" Kagam panted, rubbing onto his stomach. Shinimi stood there, smiling. He was doing good…no, he was doing great. She was proud of him.

Colours flashed around her. Shinimi's dark eyes looked up to see a figure staring back at her. It was a monstrous figure stood in mid-air, arms folded. The black figure's eyes were the only things Shinimi could see. They were narrow, threatening and dark. Shinimi fell in love again…

Her eyes widened, recognising them-

A rock-hard sensation clashed at the side of Shinimi's head, and she flew to the other side of the arena. Damn! She got distracted a totally forgotten what she was suppose to do. She halted,, and turned around, seeing Kagam smirking back at her proudly. Shinimi chuckled.

"Oh, brother, you're dead…" Shinimi murmured playfully, the back of her hand rubbed against the side of her injured head.

"Come catch me if you can, woman!" Kagam called back from above, his knuckles placed on his hips as he smirked evilly at her. Shinimi turned away, folding her arms and there was a pause. Kagam waited for a reply.

Then, the silent battle field was interrupted by Shinimi's final mutter.

"As you wish…" came the reply.

Kagam watched as Shinimi glanced over her shoulder. Her face was stern, serious, but soon, a small smile appeared on her face and she giggled. She then turned around and faced him. She levitated towards him, vanished. She appeared again, but much closer then before. She vanished again, and when she reappeared again, her nose was only a few inches away from touching Kagam. He flinched back at the sudden appearance. Shinimi stood back up, and she giggled again. Kagam gritted his teeth and lunged a kick into her gut…but…

Shinimi was gone. She vanished the instant Kagam went to kick her. He blinked, wondering and trying to catch up what has happened. There was a moment of nothing, as Shinimi was gone. That was when Jiji squeaked.

Kagam felt his heart sink as he slowly stood straight. The figure of Shinimi stood behind him, her hands clamped together, holding onto each other above her head.

"Behind you…" Shinimi muttered, and just as Kagam inhaled to reply, Shinimi sent a full-force double-fist down at the back of Kagam's head, striking downwards. It completely knocked Kagam off-guard and he fell lifelessly onto the ground, his lower body collapsed onto the grassy ground, and therefore lost for going out of bounds.

Shinimi bit her lip.

The battle was frantic, but Shinimi won.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner: Shinimi!" The announcer cried out. A great cheer went up from the arena.

Shinimi didn't listen to the crowds cheers. She shot back down instantly, rushing towards Kagam. That strike was much too hard, even she was surprised with her own strength.

"Kagam!" She yelled, rolling him onto his back. But she smiled when she found Kagam's cheeky smile flashing back to her, blood bubbled on his lip.

"Well done, Shinimi. If only didn't go out of bounds, this would have lasted longer," he chuckled weakly and Shinimi helped him up. "Well done, sister,"

"No, well done to you, Kagam," Shinimi smirked, holding Kagam's arm around her neck for support. "You did really well," She giggled, and it was drowned with the cheers of the crowd. Shinimi and Kagam took that moment to bow down to them for the cheers. Round One was gone…now Shinimi can't dread anymore about the second round.

_Author's Notes:_

_Hi guys. Just a few things to say. One: Thankies for all of those lovely comments ^-^ I will be writing more, so don't worry ;)_

_Number two: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter :D_

_Number three: I love you all! XxXx XD_


End file.
